Silent Hill: Premonition
by Saikia
Summary: Unique has a special skill of Premonition, but can she distinguish her visions between reality and an alternative dimension? And if so, can this ability help her to survive the horrid memories of Silent Hill? ..Completed..
1. Prologue

_Welcome to Premonition. This fanfiction is actually combining Final Destination with Silent Hill, according to the premonition part, so I hope you enjoy. I'm just experimenting with this for a while._

Prologue

I never thought it would come to this. I never imagined, in my wildest dreams, that something this violent, this morbid, would happen.

But I suppose it could have happened to me, to anyone. I was the one born with this curse, so why didn't it come into effect until now? Up until this point, things have seemed normal. Even in my times of strife, times of sorrow, none of it compares to what happened to Miranda.

Everyone says that my mother named me who I was for a reason. Sure, I was born an albino, or that's how it seemed at first, but my eyes weren't pink like the others, and I've outlived most albinos, now at the age of sixteen. My eyes are not pink, but instead, emerald. My grandmother was always superstitious, saying that I had some paranormal powers. I had a gift that wouldn't come until later. I thought she was a lunatic. Afterall, the old woman would die anyday, and this same day, a funeral is being held for both her and Miranda.

So here I stand on this chilled February day, Valentine's Day. A day of love, compassion, but I only feel heartache as I watch several men, their faces, unknown, lower Miranda into the cold earth below. I cannot hear the pastor's voice. I see my parents weeping, I see many visitors tracing a crucifix across their chests for my sister who had departed to the heaven's above and before us.

I suppose my curse is also my savior. Had I not predicted her death, I, too, would be lowered into the ground. Now, I cannot wipe them from my mind. I am cursed to reminisce back to that dark night of several before..

* * *

My name is Unique. My mother named me for just that. Unique. Although I am albino, the sun does not harm me. I am not sensitive to light like that of a vampire. My eyes are not pink, but green. I, by most standards, am not considered an albino unless referred by my silver hair. Sometimes, I longed to be like Miranda, my sister, only a year older than I. She had caramel brown hair, her eyes, the same. She was normal. She was not like I, gawked at as of something alien. Something that did not belong to this world.

It started three nights ago. My parents had left Miranda and I alone to man the fort as they joined several friends in a class reunion several hours away. I had been angry that day. I was picked on, once again, by my peers that were ignorant of my state of complexion, but it seemed worse today. Maybe because it was Friday and my day was going well until it was ruined.

Nevertheless, I was going to end my stress my taking a nice, long bath, which my mother despised because she was a penny pincher on the water bill.

Miranda was several yards away, down the hall, listening to music. At her side, she recorded every detail of questions she needed to remember for the upcoming SAT's by ways of a tape recorder. I decided to be out of her way as much as possible. She and I both had stress that could have easily been taken out on each other.

And so I lit candles within my parent's bathroom, which held the larger tub, and killed the lights as I slipped into the steaming water that seemed to melt my worries away. I slid my head into the water and all seemed more silent than usual as the water in my ears drowned out any commotion that may have been happening.

Luckily, had it not been for what happened several minutes later, my premonition would have come true.

Suddenly, I opened my eyes quickly when I felt that something was dreadfully wrong. I sat up and looked around, but I heard nothing out of the ordinary. I took a candle into my hand and shone it over my body. My legs, stomach, chest, everywhere were scarred and gashed, and I was lying in a pool, a tub, of blood. My blood was splashed out of the tub and onto the tile floor below, footprints leading away and into the hall beyond.

I shot up out of the water after recalling this clip of a dream and I was panting loudly. I retreated to a candle at my side and shone the light around, seeing that I was neither cut up or sitting in a tub of my own flesh. When my breathing receded, I listened to what sounded like a struggle down the hall in my sister's room. I assumed she had become impatient with her studies and resorted to slinging them across the room, but I heard meek cries, her calling as though distressed more than I had anticipated.

I fled from my haven and wrapped myself in my mother's robe. I then proceeded to the hall to see a man, a stranger, holding my sister down, she nude and struggling to move from his grip. I let out a quiet shrill when he moved a blade across her throat, and blood pumped from her jugular.

I retreated behind to the living quarters and grabbed the phone, then backtracking to my parents bedroom. I locked myself inside and dialed 911, frantic and unsure of how I could keep myself together.

Several moments before sirens were heard barreling down the road, the door shook and the frame looked as though it would give out. I held back my scream and he fled several seconds later from the home. That night, I did not return to see my sister's face, for I had seen the fear in her eyes as the blood of her own trickled down her neck.

* * *

I am angry. I never saw my sister's killer. Now, I wish I had not been cursed, had not been different from everyone else. Maybe I belong in the ground with her. Shun from all normalities.

My parents didn't speak with me the whole time on the car ride home. I saw a man standing alone and away from the crowd at the funeral. He won't leave my mind, even though I never saw his face. Much like the man I never saw murder Miranda.

They say they want to take me to a lonely town with few people to help calm my nerves, so we'll be moving shortly. I've never heard of the town before; Silent Hill. Maybe I do need some peace and tranquility, afterall..


	2. A Night of Confusion

_I apologize, but this chapter will be short. Most of the rest will be longer than this, I can assure you._

A Night of Confusion

It seemed like just another night, only things were much different, indeed. We were moving into a new town, a safer one, or so my parents claimed. I assumed they thought I was unstable and wouldn't be able to stand much pressure or stress. Anything that reminded me of violence.

It's been three days since Miranda was murdered, and I haven't spoken a word to them. I had hardly eaten anything recently because our diet mostly consisted of several meats, and I couldn't bare the thought of sinking my teeth into something that was once slaughtered. I expected some teasing from my father to lighten up the situation, and have him saying something like, "Suddenly become a health-nut, have you?" However, he hasn't spoken a word, and neither has my mother. I guess they know that the pain in my heart is too great.

Strangely, at Miranda's funeral, I didn't cry. I haven't cried yet, either. I guess it's because it was such a shock. Maybe my mind hasn't accepted the fact that she's gone yet, but then, how can I not miss her when I look to my left or right and she's not there?

We had nothing to bring along to Silent Hill. As of now, we were just heading over to the town to check it out, see how it was. See if it were sane enough, I figured, but it was strange; it wasn't a far location from where I originally lived, and yet, I had never heard of the town before. Even for a town, it seemed rather large in size, according to the map.

As mentioned, there was nothing to bring. Just a necklace with a red stone that I always wore. We didn't expect to move things in until several days later.

The rain was coming down peacefully, and we were moving into a higher elevation. Thanks to the humidity and suddenly drop in temperature, there was a lot of fog as we neared the town closer and closer. I was near drifting off into a sleep. I had been staring out the window for some time at distant mountains and terrain. The streaks of rainwater sliding down the window seemed to mesmerize me.

As I lied my head down to sleep in the seat at my side, Dad slammed on the brakes and I sat upright within a second.

"What is that?" he said, peering into the darkness ahead.

I looked past them and the windshield. A girl in a white dress was standing in the middle of the road, her eyes closed, embracing herself in the cold, wet rain. Dad rolled down the window and asked if she needed some assistance. Suddenly, I felt very uneasy.

I held my head as I heard a piercing siren, as though static had entered my brain. In a short flash, I saw that same girl standing in a dark room, looking at her reflection in the mirror. In the reflection, blood poured in through the room via a faucet and slowly crept up the walls and onto her skin, staining her once clean clothes. Then, she backed for the door as the blood was leaking from the mirror and towards her as she cowered by the door.

I opened my eyes when I heard the door beside me slam. I looked to my side, and there was the girl. She didn't look to me, but instead, ignored my stare. I looked opposite of her, also out the window, and leaned away as I felt my eyelids feel more heavy.

That was the last thing I remember.


	3. New and Familiar

New and Familiar

I heard voices whispering around me, but I was so tired, I didn't feel like opening my eyes. Sensing I was in danger, I tried at opening them, but it felt as though my eyelids had been shot with Novocaine. I could only open them slightly, in slits, and all I saw ahead of me was light; bright, glaring bulbs that burned at my retinas. I saw shadows, figures, but this was all I could see. I heard voices, but they seemed distorted.

"Where did you find her?" asked a elderly sounding woman.

"I tried to warn her of Silent Hill," said another woman, but she sounded younger than she previous one.

"Is that why you died the same day as that girl?" asked the elderly woman.

"I had outlived my years, anyhow. She thought of me as only a nutcase. I had to find someway to look over her."

"So, what about the parents?"

"Well.." hesitated the younger woman.

"Is that the girl you found?" asked a young man who entered the room.

* * *

After that, all I felt was a sharp pain in my arm. Then I fell asleep several seconds later. When I felt the need to awake again, it was only because I felt cold water trickling on me. My eyes flicked open, and I found myself sitting on the floor of a shower, and the cold water cut back to heated. I blinked.

"Where am I?" I was only fooling myself. This was my shower, all the essentials circled around it, or maybe it just looked the same. I had a hard time standing at first, and collapsed to the ground shortly after trying my first time to regain footing. I turned back the faucet and the water cut off. I opened the shower shutters to grope to a towel to wrap around my nude body. I found one nearby and wrapped it around myself. I first noticed my surroundings; it looked like my bathroom, everything where it should have been, and there were even clothes sitting on the sink top, but they were not mine. Nevertheless, after throwing on my laid out undergarments, I pulled on the black tank shirt and dark blue jeans and opened the door hesitantly.

At first, there was a streak of light, but then I noticed my hallway as before, and to the immediate right, my room. What was going on, I wondered. Had all that happened been a passing dream?

I followed the hall to the living quarters, and then into the kitchen. On the refrigerator was a note posted with a magnet in my mother's handwriting, "Gone to visit our friends several hours away for a get-together. Be back soon. Mom." I stopped breathing for a second and realized that this was the same note that Mom left the night they left and Miranda was murdered. Impulsively, I sprinted down the hall and for Miranda's room and peered inside, but she, too, wasn't there.

Maybe all of this was a dream, I figured. Maybe Miranda went with them and none of that ever happened. So why don't things feel right?

It was small clues that gave me a feeling of uneasiness. These clothes, first of all, were neither Miranda's nor mine. She and I were near the same height, 5'3", and size in Juniors, but I had never seen these before. They smelled rather sterile, that smell like when you walk into the dentist's office. Who was that girl I saw Dad pick up, whether it happened at all or not? And how had I fallen asleep in the shower if this all was just a figment of my imagination?

I tried not to worry about it. Things would surely calm down in the next day, and my parents would be home in several hours, all of this put aside. Figuring I had some homework to catch up on for the weekend, I walked into my room with my studies only after locking the door behind me.

* * *

_3rd Person Mode_

"I was getting worried," said the elderly woman, staring into a dark portal that floated above an alter in the Cathedral. "Her brain waves were moving very rapidly. She still seems rather suspicious, though."

"Tell me again why we're doing this," asked the young man, pushing back his messed, dark hair.

"We need someone to end the Damnations of Silent Hill for good. We want to welcome God into this Paradise."

"What paradise?" scoffed the boy. "This place is worse than an insane asylum."

"Hush, nave!" hissed the old woman.

"You have to admit it. This place is overrun with demons. This town was never this way until you and your cult got involved with this town. Sacraments and sacrifices are two different things! Can't you see that you welcomed demons instead of Holiness into this God-forsaken town?"

"He may be right," said the young, brunette girl.

"Shush, child," said the woman to the young girl. "Neither of you could stop the Darkness that has been brought into this world. All that we can do now is try and reverse the process."

"You're the one who caused this ruckus in the first place," mumbled the boy.

"Then why are you helping me?" asked the old woman. "Because you know that the world will fall into utter Damnation without me? It was going to happen anyways. Sometimes, when calling on the Spirits from the fourth dimension, you must welcome in the Darkness first."

"She's crazy," said the boy, giving up on having any chance on being heard and understood. He walked away and into another room.

"You are putting a lot of people in danger, including Unique," said the brunette. "Anyone with superhuman powers are in danger to the souls of the Dead. Just like.."

"Yes. James Sunderland and Henry Townshend. Doomed to the curses of this town." The old woman walked away from the alter, her eyes wild. "Maybe this girl will finally break that curse."


	4. The Room

The Room

_1st Person Mode_

I lied on my bed, which also seemed to have that sterile smell. I was still rather suspicious but not so much until I opened my studies.

To my surprise, the pages were blank. I blinked and rubbed my eyes after finding that the pages in my Math book were blank! I flipped through the entire book, but every single page was blank. This wasn't nearly as weird as when I opened "The Scarlet Letter," the book assigned by my English teacher to read. As I flipped through several pages, I noticed that several sentences and paragraphs were typed out on the paper, but the rest of the paper, blank. Holes in the story that seemed to represent only the main standing points of what I had remembered. There would even be a page where there would be one word in the middle of the page, and then a large blank before proceeding to the next paragraph along the bottom.

I grabbed random books off of my shelf and opened them. All blank except several I had memorized from reading. There was not one single book that was full of text. Then, to my surprise, when I returned to my bedside shelf to grab The Bible, something held me back at first. I then grabbed it to find that every word was where it should have been, but then there were some text that had been edited in with red ink; symbols of human sacraments and sacrifices, Pagan symbols, writing as alien as hieroglyphics, and morbid skulls and skeletons of creatures beyond this world. But what did it all mean?

* * *

_3rd Person Mode_

"I knew she'd find out," said the boy, entering the Sanctuary through the side door.

"But how does she remember the Sacraments?" asked the old woman.

"Think about it; you're the one who believed she was the chosen one ever since Alessa," replied the boy.

"This is true. I knew some generation of Alessa's offspring would be gifted." She smirked. "Alessa is my daughter, afterall."

"The only reason Alessa was 'gifted' is because you bathed her in the blood of sacrificed priests. She was both unholy and damned."

"Quiet! Do you want her to hear you?" hissed the old woman.

"We should shut down the room. Unique already knows that there's something terribly wrong."

"Fine. We will have to create some diversion so we can shackle her before she panics," concluded the woman, and headed for the stairs to the basement below.

* * *

_1st Person Mode_

As I flicked back more pages of this unholy Bible, things seemed to be familiar, yet, I had never seen this book before. So what did it all mean? I figured I must have been dreaming; this was all another premonition and I was wondering what it's meaning was within itself.

As I near closed the book, it merely melted in my hands. The red book and it's red ink absorbed into my hands and looked of blood. I yelped and backed away from my bedside shelf, trying to wipe the blood from my hands and onto my jeans, but it's as though it were multiplying and compiling from nowhere. It began to drip off of my fingers as in formed into large wads that were mistaken from blood and now as a thick flesh.

I turned to flee from my room, seeing I was in a panic, but the door slammed and locked ahead of me. Although the lock was on my side of the door, no matter how much I struggled, the door was bolted shut. The light in my room above my head flickered and buzzed.

It then blinked out several seconds later.

* * *

I awoke to hopefully find that all behind me had been a nightmare, but it seemed my nightmare lived on. I couldn't even pinch myself now, for my hands were in cold, metal cuffs, shackled to the headboard of the rickety hospital bed. I also found myself in a sterile, white hospital gown, and I was chilled, for this was all I wore besides my undergarments.

There were windows, but no light. Bricks concealed any sunlight that may have tried and peered past and into this gloomy room, but no such hope seemed to be found here. The tile floor was old and cracking, as well as the walls that were a sickening, dirty grey color, and the lamp that hung above as any source of light was dim and dull.

But I was not scared. I almost smiled. This had to be a dream. None of this would have been real. It was all too bizarre. I would've pinched myself, but I couldn't at the moment. I just knew that my body was still asleep in the car on the way to Silent Hill. Afterall, if this wasn't a dream, then what was it?

A nightmare. That's exactly what it was, but I wasn't going to let it frighten me anymore. I was going to sleep through it the rest of the night without fear and awake to the sunlight in the morning.

The door opened, and a dashing young boy stepped inside, near my age, I was sure. He had these mesmerizing, soft, brown eyes and raven hair. He was tall and rather thin. He was pale, but I wasn't complaining; so was I, and I had no complaints just looking at him.

"Hello, Unique," he said. His voice made me grin.

"Hi. Might I ask what your name is?" Sure, I was toying with him, but it was MY dream.

"You're not scared?" he asked, walking closer, sitting at my bedside.

I smiled. "Of course not. I knew there'd be a knight in shining armor to save me," I joked.

"Right," he merely said, scratching his head. He tried to make the conversation more light. "My name is Daniel. I don't want you being scared. It's good you're not, because I'm gonna end all this craziness soon. Nothing to be scared of."

"Yeah, and that's why nightmares aren't always so scary," I laughed.

"You think this is a dream?" he asked rather seriously.

I frowned immediately, but then started smiling again. "You're just trying to scare me."

He frightened me at first when he moved his hand up my arm. Then he pinched me and I cried out in surprise and a sharp pain.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked.

"You couldn't pinch yourself, so I helped," he said. "Welcome to your reality."


	5. The Dream

The Dream

"You still can't prove to me that this isn't a dream," I laughed. "Just because you pinch me doesn't mean this isn't real. Besides, why would I be here and all of this aside if it weren't real?"

"You've just never experienced this before," he said. "None of it ever seems real. You're probably thinking yourself as crazy ever since Miranda died."

My eyes widened then narrowed. "How do you know about Miranda?"

"I thought you were so confident that this was a dream. If you think that, then obviously, all characters are all knowing. You should know that," he said, standing and heading for the door.

"Well, it's kinda realistic," I admitted. "I wished that these handcuffs would just fall off, but obviously, my mind wants something like that of a movie."

"You'll find out soon enough," he said.

"Find what out?" I asked. "That this might be real?"

"You'll find out the whole meaning behind this place. Dahlia wants to see if you're, indeed, the Holy One."

"'The Holy One'? You're beginning to sound like my grandmother," I scoffed.

"Explain," he said, leaning against the door, his arms crossed.

"She claimed that she was somehow Holy, and that her genes were passed to me. If that's so, then why is my mother normal? And my father? Why would I have some weird powers?" I asked.

"You are Unique, and unique, you are. Have you ever seen another albino child with green eyes?" he challenged.

"It's just a mutation," I said. "There have been albinos that live. I'm just like anyone else. My hair is just silver," I said, looking away from him.

"You'll soon find out the truth behind your parents," he said, turning for the door. He headed out when I yelled after him.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I shouted, but he didn't return. The door shut after him.

* * *

I had drifted into a sleep with not much more to do than that. Afterall, I couldn't move. But when I opened my eyes, the room seemed darker than usual. I felt cramped.

I was curled sideways and in an enclosed shaft, it seemed, at first. I opened my eyes to a darker room than I had been in before, and I could move my arms. I found that I was lying in a large bathtub with an inch of thick liquid at the base. I wiped it from my face and sat upright to find that I was in an empty, rust colored room with hardly any lighting, the tub bolted to the floor in the middle of it.

I stepped out of the tub when I was able to stand and shrieked at first when I looked back into the tub and realized how familiar this was! The liquid at the base of the tub resembled blood, and had leaked onto the end of my gown. I closed my eyes and rung out the blood, then proceeded for a door nearest to me.

I walked out into a dark hallway. A light flickered at the end and I thought I saw the movements of a young girl in a gown similar to my own. I pursued towards her when she quickly turned around the corner and a door slammed after her.

I turned the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. A large hole was pierced into the wall, and I could only see darkness beyond. I crotched into the space and pulled further in. I crawled several feet, wondering how long a hole into a room could take me, but I decided to keep moving forward. When I pulled myself out of the hole, I was then in a dim bathroom, the walls drenched it blood.

I covered my mouth and closed my eyes, groping for the doorknob to leave this hellhole, but what I found beyond didn't comfort me much.

I found myself in an apartment, candles lined against the walls of the hall and further still into the living area and kitchen. The room was dark and rust colored, cracked, and morbid. Symbols were plastered on the walls around an imprint of someone's face. I touched it and fell backwards when it moved. I shrieked. A black plasma crumbled the wall and a gangly poltergeist pulled itself from the decrepit structure.

My mouth gapped open and I was rendered speechless, frightened. He walked closer for me when the candles within the room burned out at once. I could no longer hear his breathing and moaning, nor his footsteps. All was silent except for the pounding of my own heart.

Then, I opened my eyes.

* * *

I refused to open my eyes at first when I felt something shake me, but I slowly succumbed to facing my fears and opened them to Daniel, who was holding me by the shoulders and shaking me, the both of us, once again, in the old, empty hospital. I had been curled into a ball, sitting in a bare tub, similar to the one in my dream, and I slowly untensed myself.

"How did you get here?" he asked. "You were handcuffed."

"I.. I don't know," I said, holding my head, then forcing it between my knees in a feeble position in the tub. My voice was shaky. "I don't know all what happened."

He ruffled my hair, and I felt more relaxed. "What did you see?" he asked softly.

"A demon!" I screamed. "It was coming towards me! I was in some apartment and there were candles and symbols everywhere! I tried to crawl away when everything went dark. When my eyes adjusted, I crawled for the door, but it was chained from the inside!" I moved my head between my legs again and let the tears stream from my eyes as a release of tension. Daniel looked away and towards the door.

"One of the Sacraments," he merely said.


	6. Knowledge of the Sacraments

Knowledge of the Sacraments

_3rd Person Mode_

"The 21 Sacraments?" asked Unique. "I've never heard of them."

"I'm sure you know more about them than you may realize. You're supposedly the final one. The one to use those Sacraments," Daniel said.

"But who? Sacraments? Do you mean Sacraments as in Holy items or Sacraments as in..?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid it's the ladder," Daniel explained. "There have been 21 people killed all the for sake of.. Dahlia."

"Who is this Dahlia, anyways?" asked Unique, stretching her legs out and flipping them over the side of the hospital bed. She was back in the somewhat haven of her room, or what was supposedly her room.

"She's a crazy woman, but I shouldn't speak so much of it. She may end up hearing me say that."

"Are we in Silent Hill?" Unique asked.

"How did you know?" replied Daniel, surprised.

"That room I saw.. it was so familiar. Most of the rooms of South Ashefield Heights looked just like that, so I assumed that's where I was. In Silent Hill."

"You could've been somewhere different, you know," Daniel said uneasily. "Just because you dream about Silent Hill doesn't mean that you're in it."

"But it's like this place it calling me," Unique said. "I've been having all these premonitions."

"You're the Seeker of the Future. The Reaper of Paradise. Of course you're having premonitions. Dahlia is about to die and you're the freshest of the generation."

"What are you talking about?" Unique asked, curling her legs back under again. She tilted her head to one side, confused.

Daniel shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said, pressing himself away from the wall and heading for the door. "It shouldn't be concerning you. You'll soon find out the truth behind yourself and me as well."

"Wait, what's going on?" Unique cried. "You're not making any sense!"

Daniel stopped inches from the door and turned to face her once more. "Have you ever heard of Walter Sullivan?"

"The madman?" Unique asked. "The man who killed 21.." She paused, pondering something.

"Madman, indeed," Daniel said, walking out.

"Wait, was he involved with the 21 killings?" called Unique, but the door had already closed after him.

* * *

_1st Person Mode_

How? I asked myself. I looked down to my hands and realized what I had said only moments before. South Ashefield Heights. I know I had passed through this town of Silent Hill before and I slumbered at that same hotel for one night when I was very young, but I still shouldn't have been able to remember that. How did I know that South Ashefield Heights was in Silent Hill?

And what was that dream from? Thoughts kept pouring into my head. I had glanced to the wall. A picture hung on it of a young man, his mid-twenties. His name seemed to call, yet my mind retreated as though I may have known him, but disgraced his existence. It made no sense.

The walls were so rusted. I thought maybe at first that someone hadn't lived there in years or had been a heavy smoker, or just a plain slob, but I came to recognize it as dried and clotted blood, as though the walls themselves were veins of a complex paradox. The building, itself, an enigma.

It's ridiculous, I told myself. That whole apartment, possessed? Even the room wasn't possessed. It was all just some crazy dream. Or was it? I wondered if it was, indeed, a premonition, or perhaps it was just a flashback from someone else's past. Whatever it was, I didn't want to return there again, no matter what the situation.

And why did Daniel mention Walter Sullivan? He's dead, so why does it matter? Then again, there was a copycat Walter that continued the killings of 21 people. The riddle was finally solved, but the place of his birthright, the apartment, that same room, seemed to be what drew him there. A fire ended that situation quickly afterwards, but his body was never found. I wonder...

* * *

_3rd Person Mode_

"Fool!" Dahlia hissed, slapping Daniel across the cheek. He retreated with fear and backed from her.

"It's not like I gave her any good clues. Besides, you're the one whose crazy around here!" Daniel called.

"You are of my own flesh and blood! How dare you treat me this way!" Dahlia screeched.

"I don't know what I am! An incest child is what I am! I don't belong in this world. I am a fake! Why did you birth me?" Daniel screamed.

"You are supposed to be the end of the bloodline. The last of the generation, but you've failed me."

"What do you want me to do? Take after Walter's footsteps?" Daniel asked.

"Exactly. There are still other Sacraments to be fullfilled," Dahlia answered.

"You're insane!" Daniel cried, throwing up his arms and walking into the next room.

"You will find the final Sacraments or be one yourself," Dahlia muttered, and turned away from him, taking her place, once again, at the alter.


	7. The Escape

The Escape

_3rd Person Mode_

Unique sat in her hospital bed, her wrists in shackles once again, chained to the headboard. She lied there, looking to the plain ceiling, and sighed, bored. She looked to each of her wrists, struggled a little, and sighed again, looking once more to the ceiling.

"I'm so bored," she merely said. She sat up and looked to the door, pulling herself from the shackles. "I've gotta get out of here," she concluded. She fought with the cuffs, twisting her wrists and grunting as how irritating it was that the cuffs seemed so loose, but wouldn't free her. She wriggled one wrist, the metal cutting into her skin. She closed one eye and held back the tears when she succeeded in freeing herself by one hand, and then working fiercely with the other until both of her wrists, slightly injured, were freed.

She scurried to the door excitedly and pulled at the knob and twisting it also, but it wouldn't turn.

"Come on, come on, damn you," she mumbled under her breath, moving down where she was eye-level to the keyhole. Moving back to her bed, she pulled the mattress up and plucked a rusty spring from underneath. She returned to the door and jammed the spring into the socket and turned it several times impatiently until she heard a click. She grinned. "Yes," she said with confidence, and turned the knob to step out into a dark hallway.

* * *

_1st Person Mode_

"Where am I?" I thought. Even in the very dim lighting, I noticed several doors were lined against the wall and adjacent to my own room. I followed the cold cement ground to the end of the hall, hoping for something new. A light flickered above, and I saw that there were only other doors as that of my own. My original room door had slammed shut, and I jumped, surprised.

I returned to where I had began and decided to take each room, one at a time. The nearest doorknob, I groped for, and I jumped when I felt an aura of danger on the other side, but nevertheless, I stepped forward into the unknown.

As the other room before, the door slammed shut when I stepped through. What I saw beyond there seemed so familiar, it was frightening. It was my own home, and not some masquerade, or so I had hoped. I wondered if this was now a dream.

When I looked down to the notice the firm floor beneath me, I noticed that my clothes had converted to the pair that I had decided on whilst I had been in my fake world: a black tanktop and baggy, dark jeans. Rather confused, I pressed forward still and down the hallway towards my late sister's room. My heart thumped so hard, it pained my chest. I was frightened.

When I stepped into her room, there was fresh blood on the ground and bedspread, but a gap was present where her body was supposed to be. An empty space on bed where no blood had touched. I heard an irritating clicking noise and looked to my feet to notice the tape player had run out of cassette. I picked it up, my fingers feeling numb, and I rewound the tape to the beginning, and then began to play it back.

I heard a struggle, Miranda squeal lightly, and a man's gruff voice that couldn't give any words. My eyes burned with anger, wondering who it must've been. At last, I heard him talk.

"A mere mortal," he exclaimed. "How can a lowly girl have such strength? It matters not. The Seeker of Envy has been suppressed. My work is done here."

Not much could be heard after that except for white noise that blasted out a screeching siren. I stopped the recorder and dropped it to the floor. I heard a door slam inward from the weight of someone nearing me. Two police officers stormed to the room and I shielded myself when the door behind me splintered. I began to explain what had happened when they merely walked through me, as though a poltergeist. I stood there in shock as they stood over the void where Miranda's body belonged.

One picked up the cassette player and played back the message that had been left. He laughed and crushed the tape with one hand, and placed it's remains in his pocket, then joined the other in the hallway.

"What was that?" asked the curious officer who watched the man crush some sort of contents.

"Just rubble," he merely said, and they departed from Miranda's room and deeper into the house. "Get an ambulance out here. Have that squad check the dead girl."

"You're sure she's dead?" questioned the other officer.

"I know she is," said the other with a suspicious smirk on his face, and he followed the squad to the outside of the home.

I stood there, dumbfounded. This couldn't have been real. If it was, if this is what really happened, then why did that officer act that way? Did he not find it such a big deal?

Now I was twice as angry. I wanted to know both the rapist and the heartless officer. I wanted both of their heads on a silver platter, if prefered.

What was I thinking? I couldn't have been thinking such things. They were crazy enough as it was, and I wasn't going to let my emotions make things worse. I followed after the police squad to the dark depths beyond my previous, silent haven.


	8. Reminisces

Reminisces

**...Seeker of Envy...**

_1st Person Mode_

When I opened the creaky door of my home and into the familiar unknown of my yard beyond, although it was near Midnight, the moon above me illuminated all that needed be seen, but not all was there that needed to be. Including Miranda.

But there was no more commotion. All chaos had ceased. There was no ambulance to take her body away, even though a body had not been present, and although the squad of officers had parted, the man who had been so deceitful, his voice, had burned into my mind. His flesh, I wanted on my hands. But what were these thoughts? They were not of my own, but maybe they had been since he angered me so.

But nothing was left behind. No tire tracks or proof that assistance had been there, but there were a set of footprints that led away from the scene.

Impulsively, I followed them into the darkness beyond with only the moonlight to guide me. My feet ached as I stepped over sharp stones, for I had been barefoot, and the night was chilled. My attire did not suit the situation. Still, I ventured further and followed the tracks as though a bloodhound.

The tracks stopped a gate that was unfamiliar, and I didn't know of it's existence anywhere near my house. There was a tall, solid wall at either side, and I could not see what was beyond the rusted gate, but I pushed it forward and onto dry ground as I noticed the sign, "Wish House," when I stepped further inside. The Orphanage.

I knew my existence had been a fake, although my parents refused to address so, and I recalled painful memories of this so called "House" before. I knew I was an orphan, and Du'shat was not my real origin. All my life had been a lie, and I knew not of anything of my childhood behind these rusted gates except for the fact that my real grandmother lived several hundreds of miles away in Brahms, the neighboring town of Silent Hill, and she was the only family I knew. The only real family.

But Wish House was, by no means, to be considered a place of living and prosperity. I was constantly teased as the Devil's Child for having an "ability" to read the chicken scratch of several journals left by a child several years before me in, what I hoped, was red ink. If I didn't prowl around the plain grounds of gates, willows of despair, and broken down child's grounds, we were sent to the Round Cells, which were previously prison walls to those damned and sentenced to fates beyond those of the human world, or so, that's what I heard.

Each child had to read strange writing; Sacraments. I can only remember one that seems to come to mind, although that was many years ago. Seeker of Envy. But I can't recall who held that Sacrament. Actually, nearing the time of my departure from the Wish House, the other children were encouraging me to learn the Sacraments by heart. They were originally drilled into my head by some old woman with wild, amber eyes, and her touch, creepy, but one girl had told me that if the children were to help me remember the Sacraments, they would all be set free, and that's the only reason she was helping the Devil's Child.

Before I learned of the final Sacrament, even though I only recall there being a total of seven or so, I left the Wish House and even though I heard many tales of torture, I never experienced them, but the cries of help and pain I heard in the cells next to me still sends chills up my spine.

I shook myself back into reality and looked behind me to the gate that was before, but now appeared to be a door shackled and chained from the inside. What a nutcase, I thought to myself, whoever resides here. I shook myself of bad thoughts and stepped further inside to the rust-colored walls of the Ashefield Apartments that I recognized as before. A little boy, perhaps seven years old, was lying on the couch, snuggling his face against the rough, bloody fibers of the old furniture.

"Mommy," he said contently. "I've missed you so much."

"Mommy?" I asked. I stepped near him. "Where's your mommy, little boy?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, and I wondered if he, too, saw me as a poltergeist, but he answered my question. "This is my mom. I've missed her so much," he said, and stood to make his way over to a chair nearest the windows. He began to hug the chair, and then the television nearby. "Her presence is all around. Can't you feel it?"

"Walter," I began, and then quickly closed my mouth when I realized what I had just said. Why did I say that?

"How do you know my name?" the little boy asked, confused.

"I.. I'm not really sure, myself," I said, dazed. I backed away from him and noticed a candle on the countertop near the kitchen area of this small apartment. I was beginning to succumb to how dark this room was. "How about you turn some light on?"

"Light hurts my eyes," he admitted, rubbing them and facing away from me to hug the wall nearest him.

I noticed a single match atop the stove nearby and I grabbed it, lighting the tall, pure white candle. "This shouldn't hurt your eyes too much. It'll hurt worse when you go blind because you can't see." I placed the candle down on the countertop, and he turned to face me, his eyes, wild. I backed to the wall and pointed to the candle, screaming.

"Ahh! Fire! It's gonna hurt me! Ahh!" he shrieked.

"It's okay, it's safe," I claimed, but I jumped when I noticed a man in a long, navy trenchcoat, a dark hat pulled over his eyes, take the candle into his hand and throw it at the young boy. Although he missed, the flame quickly caught all nearest furniture on fire, and the boy was trapped in the corner, cowering from the heat.

"Put it out!" he screamed.

I was screaming myself when I fled from the living quarters and down the hallway. Although I didn't hear the tall stranger pursue me, I didn't look back, and I turned right to the nearest door..

..And further, still, into darkness.


	9. Distant Cries

Distant Cries

**...Revenge of the Paradox...**

_1st Person Mode_

It was strange. When I pressed through the passageway, at first, I was confused. It was pitch black, but then just suddenly, a light flickered, and my eyes burned, for they hadn't come out of dilation. The door slammed behind me and I feared what lied ahead, but I found that I was, once again, in the hospital hallway as before, but what was more peculiar was the fact that I had already passed through three previous doors. I wondered if what really happened was just several other premonitions and I had moved subconsciously.

To test my theory, I returned to the doors behind me and hesitantly, I turned each knob, but the locks were broken. Dumbfounded, I returned to the door that I neared stepping through when I thought I heard that of a distant cry. I reached for the knob and it seemed to louden. I turned the knob and stepped inside, once again, the door closing behind me, but I wasn't in complete darkness. A light hummed over my head, and at the end of the short room, I saw a small girl knelling to the floor, her back turned to me, the only thing over her pale, frail body was a hospital gown similar to what I had worn.

What frightened me was the fact that beneath her feet was a pool of blood, and I feared it was her own. Blood trickled down her legs and feet, and drenched the end of her gown. She was crying, which I anticipated, seeing she was, indeed, bleeding.

"What happened to you?" I asked, concerned. "Are you okay, honey?"

She turned to face me, but she had long, thin hair that fell over her face, and I couldn't see beyond. Blood ran down her cheeks, and she began to giggle. I smiled. I figured she felt more at ease with someone with her, but my smile quickly faded when I noticed a box-cutting blade tightly clenched in her hands.

"Little girl, did you hurt yourself with that?" I asked.

She didn't reply. After a short pause, she giggled again, and I saw her bruised lips and thin complexion, but this was all I saw. I stepped forward to take the razor from her when she swung downward, piercing into the flesh on my arm. I yelped in pain and fell to the floor. When I looked up and saw her near me, ready to strike again, for the first time, I noticed why I couldn't see her eyes; she had empty eye sockets, and bloods drenched from the dark holes, down her face, and onto her hospital gown. I also noticed that half of her neck was severed, and tilted so that she almost seemed decapitated.

But she just smiled, and just kept walking for me. She held up the blade to strike again when I scurried to my feet and turned to see a blank wall. I panicked and turned to face her, but I found myself facing, instead, a mirror. This, as before, looked familiar. I watched through the mirror at a blonde girl dressed in a jungle green skirt, tall boots, orange turtleneck, and white vest. She seemed to be staring back at me as though she, too, saw something alien through the mirror. Blood ran down the walls where she stood and onto the ground, where it quickly filled as high to her ankles, and then her knees. She panicked, for she found that she couldn't move, and I moved closer to the mirror, unaware that the same effect was happening in the room where I stood.

I didn't notice what had been happening until I heard a gurgling sound below my feet, and I stepped back to see the same demon child raise herself from the shallow pool of blood. A sink was contained on the wall nearest me, and a rusted pipe was lodged in it's cavity. I pried and pried, but it wouldn't move at first until I jolted it from it's socket. It swung around and hit the small girl, knocking her off of her feet as I heard her fragile neck crack and watched her head fall back into the shallow pool. I closed my eyes and ears, trying to keep tears from pouring from my eyes and keeping out of mind that I killed another human..

..If it was human.

I shook all thoughts out of mind and turned to notice that a door had appeared at the side of the wall. Quickly, I rushed to it and opened it, but not back out into the familiar hallway as before.

I walked into a very bright room, several large windows as wide and high as the walls faced me on the opposite side. Several tables were lined around the room, each decorated with fine china, candles, and red, velvet tablecloths. Light music played as I walked further into the room. When my eyes adjusted, I saw that no one was here except for a gentleman who was seated at the end of the room at one of the tables, sipping red wine. He motioned over to me.

"Ah, I have been waiting for you," he called. "Please, join me."

I was hesitant at first. He appeared to be the same man from the apartment. Though the long, blue trenchcoat was absent, he wore the same, large hat, and I sat in front of him by the window view cautiously.

"My apologies," he said, removing his hat. "I should be minding my manners."

He seemed nice enough, or at least, his face seemed kind, and so I smiled. I then turned my attention to the view outside. It was very bright, but not much could be seen beyond this, for thick fog had fallen over the town.

"Silent Hill?" I asked.

"So, you seem rather familiar with this place," he said.

"Do I know you?" I quipped.

"You could say that. We are.. distant relatives," he said with a warm smile.

"Is that so? I don't believe I've seen your face before, except.." I stopped short. I didn't want to mention the apartments.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's nothing. What do you want to talk to me about?" I questioned, shuffling in my seat.

"Calm, girl. There's no rush. I'll order food for each of us. You're bound to be hungry."

To be quite honest, I was starving. I hadn't had any food since this whole nightmare had begun. "That would be nice," I replied.


	10. Acquaintance

Acquaintance

**...Damnation of the Conceiver...**

_3rd Person Mode_

"Unique?" asked Daniel as he stepped forward into her hospital room, a tray in his hands. "I've brought you some food."

But no one answered. He noticed that when he came to her bedside that she had wriggled herself from her shackles, light traces of blood showed evidence of such. He laid the tray of food down at the dresser near the supposed window, and looked under the bed.

"Unique?" He stood. "How the hell did she get past the handcuffs and locked door?" he pondered. "I've gotta find her," he concluded, and left her food behind to trace after her.

* * *

_1st Person Mode_

"My dear, why have you an iron pipe in your hand?" he asked me.

I looked down to the narrow pipe that I had used to defend myself against the demon girl. I let it fall to the floor. "Uhm, just protection."

"Protection from what?" he asked with a smile.

"Protection from those.. things. Haven't you seen them?" I looked around the bright room, and how it opposed the dark alternative world I had found myself in many times. "Where am I, anyways?"

"You're in Brookhaven Hospital," he answered.

"Then why did I go to my home, and a mirror room, and the Wish House gates?" I quipped.

He raised his eyebrows. "So, you know of Wish House?"

I nodded nervously. "Yes, I went there as a child. I don't want to remember the memories. No one believes us when we, the survivors, say that there were evil things that went on there."

The stranger nodded. "Indeed, no one does believe us."

"Wait, you're a survivor?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. As a matter of fact, you may know me better than you anticipated. Have you seen the red writings in stone?"

"Yeah, I have. Did you write them?" I questioned, leaning forward in interest.

"Yes, but I doubt anyone could read them," he said, shaking his head.

"I could read them," I replied, my eyes, widened.

"Then you're as special as I. But you didn't hear of the Sacraments, I'm sure."

"Yes, we had to learn seven," I answered. "But I only learned six."

"That's nothing compared to having to learn twenty-one of them, but I didn't come to finalize one of them until later in life."

"Did some old woman teach you?" I asked.

He didn't answer at first. He then changed the subject. "Did you ever find out the final Sacrament?"

"No, I didn't," I replied, ignoring that he was avoiding my question. "What are the Sacraments for, anyways?"

"The Sacraments are several requirements needed for opening the Gates To Paradise."

"If I wanted to hear that, I would've talked to Dahlia," I laughed.

His eyes seemed angry. "So, you know Dahlia."

"Sure, the nutcase," I said with a giggle.

"I'll have you know that she's my mother," he said.

I cupped my hands over my mouth. "I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I wasn't making fun, but she was rather.."

"Strange? Perhaps, but what she is doing is nothing short of strange if she believes that all of human kind can be saved from Judgement Day."

"It seems pretty inevitable," I admitted.

"If our lives must end like this, we at least need to go down with a fight, no?" he said with a smirk. "Now, dear, I noticed that when you came in, your arm was bleeding."

I looked down to the gash in my arm where the demon child had stabbed me. "Yeah, one of those.. creatures did it."

"Since I'm ordering lunch for you, I can have one of my assistants come and clean that up for you," he insisted.

"Oh, it's really nothing," I said, holding my palm over it.

"No, no, I insist," he concluded, and slapped his hands twice. A small girl in a hospital gown, one who looked strikingly similar to the demon girl, except she lived and had eyes behind her hair, stepped through a swinging door and into the dining area. She walked to the man's side.

"Yes?" she asked meekly.

"You have bandages with you, yes?" he asked.

She nodded timidly. "Yes, I do."

"Clean up this girl's arm. She's injured."

The little girl merely nodded and stepped to my side, pulling a strand of bandage wrapping from her pocket and wrapping it around my arm, but I had a sudden urge of fear that she may have stabbed me, and I pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay," I replied, and looked out the window to prevent any more scares as she finished her job. She quickly walked back to the stranger's side when she had done so.

"Bring us two of the specials. I'll pay for both," he told her, and she retreated, again, to the kitchen.

"Thank you," I said.

"Were you afraid she would stab you?" he asked, grinning.

"To an extent, yes," I said with a smile.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself formally," he started, when the small girl stepped back into the room with two rather large steaks on two plates in each hand. She placed them down and fled back to the kitchen.

"This looks so delicious. I wish I could repay you," I said, taking up my steak knife.

"Don't worry, my dear, you will," he said with a smirk, watching as I ate. I began to feel nervous.

I swallowed a large lump of the meat and smiled politely, trying to keep light conversation going. "So, what did you say your name was?"

"Walter," he said, taking the steak knife into his hand, "Walter Sullivan."


	11. Fear

Fear

1st Person Mode

At first, I didn't believe what I had just heard: Walter Sullivan, the mad-man and mass murderer, sitting right in front of me? It seemed most incredible because he had died several yeras ago supposedly, but my mind wouldn't tell me that. With quick reflexes, I jumped to my feet and snatched the iron pipe from off of the ground.

"Stay back!" I threatened, but he didn't seem to care. He smirked and stood after me, slowly making his way towards me.

"My dear, you don't believe I'm the same Walter Sullivan, do you?" He paused. "Afterall, I died several years ago."

My shoulders tensed more. "Then why.. who?" My mind was rambling with questions.

"Sit, child, I have much to explain to you," he said, walking closer still for me. He reached out a hand, the same that held the threatening steak knife.

"Drop the knife," I demanded. "Drop the knife and then we'll 'talk'."

"Surely, you're not going to hurt your cousin?" he asked quietly.

"How are we cousins?" I asked, my tension, slowly depleting.

"Dahlia is my mother, who is also your relative. She is your.. great-great-grandmother, I believe?"

"How is that possible?" I shouted, holding up my weapon in defense.

"If you will calm yourself, I will explain it to you," he said, moving forward once more, his steps becoming longer and quicker. I backed further for the door.

"Stay away!" I screamed, my back now pressed to the door, but he walked closer still.

"Come on, take a swing at me, if you think you're brave enough," he said as he reached out and touched my shoulder.

So I did.

I had closed my eyes, unaware at first of what had happened, until I felt the swift jolt as the pipe as it slammed against the side of his neck, and soon followed was a loud crack, much like from the blow taken to the demon girl.

I dropped the pipe before opening my eyes, for I knew what I had done, and it took all the nerve in my body to open them again. When I did, I saw that his eyes were open and rolled to the back of his head, a large gash received one side. He lied in a strange, limp position. Motionless. Dead.

I pondered again if I had killed another human being. Afterall, he did die several years ago, or so I had heard. Then, there was another rumor that he resided in South Ashefield Heights until it burned down. So.. was what I was seeing just an illusion, perhaps like all the other things I had seen?

None of this had to be real. First, my home, then Wish House, the mirror room, and now the restaurant of a hospital?

I began to question if what happened to Miranda was just a dream. This was just some crazy nightmare. So I left, in hopes of returning to my haven of a hospital room. It may not have been Heaven, but it was, indeed, a haven compared to the Hell I was forced to face.

And so I turned the knob and stepped forward, but I returned to neither a room of terror or normality. Instead, I saw a bright light and all seemed as though a blur from then on out.

mwmwmwmw

3rd Person Mode

"...Kuh.." Unique heard. "Un..kuh. Unique?"

Unique opened her eyes and adjusted her vision to see Daniel standing over her, and she was back in her own hospital room. The first thing she looked for was to see if she were shackled, but she, instead, stretched out to find that she hadn't been cuffed again, and in this moment of calm, she turned over and hid her head under her pillow.

Daniel smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, Unique," he said, standing to head for the door.

"Wait, don't leave me!" Unique shouted, muffling from under the pillow. Daniel stopped in his tracks. "Please don't go. I don't wanna be there again!" Unique continued, jumping up from the bed and clinging to Daniel's side. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

Daniel seemed hesitant at first, but smiled and stroked her hair. "It's okay, Unique. What happened, anyways?" he said, pushing her away.

"It was so dark everywhere," Unique explained, wiping away her tears. "It was him," Unique concluded, her eyes, angry.

"What was him? What are you talking about?" Daniel asked.

"I found a recording of my sister from when she was murdered. I found it out. The voice matches. Walter killed Miranda," Unique said quietly.

"But Walter.." Daniel started.

"And I killed him!" Unique shouted, exhilerated, but then she broke down crying again. "I killed someone! Oh, dear, God, I'm going to Hell for sure."

Daniel stepped back from her. She killed him? he thought. I suppose he was going to eventually be the fourth Sacrament, anyways. Daniel knelled to Unique's side and helped her stand.

"Unique, Walter Sullivan has been dead for years. I think you just dreamt all of this," he assured.

"Wait, my cut," Unique began, but looked down to see that her bandages had been removed. All that remained was only a scratch.

"You must've done it when you were sleeping," Daniel concluded.

"No, I felt the pain! I'm not crazy!" Unique said, throwing up her arms in defense.

"Just get some rest," Daniel said, ending the conversation, and quickly fleeing for the door, closing it behind him and leaving Unique alone once again.


	12. Surveillance

Surveillance

_3rd Person Mode_

Daniel rejoined Dahlia in the sanctuary of the Cathedral, and stood before the alter and at her side to gaze up at the floating dark plasma that presented as a view of Unique's room. Daniel looked to the somewhat camera before he dared look to Dahlia.

"Good emphasizing," Dahlia said, smiling.

"I don't like doing it, you know. I hope you know that," Daniel said, look away from her in disgust.

"Why? Because she's family?" asked Dahlia.

"It doesn't matter if she's related to me or not. It's not right to do this to anyone. You're going to take away her insanity for this?"

"Stay angry at me, if you wish. Someone has to complete the next Sacrament. Afterall, half have already gone underway," Dahlia said proudly.

"You're sickening," Daniel said, walking away from her.

"Do you not feel priviledged that you're a Sacrament yourself?" Dahlia questioned.

Daniel stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "Since when?" he exclaimed.

"It just makes more since within the Scriptures. I've added you as a Sacrament. Afterall, we needed seven, you seemed as though a likely candidate, seeing that you're the end of the generation."

"Unique isn't the end of the generation? She's older than I?" Daniel asked.

"She's the one who will lead us into Paradise," Dahlia explained.

"But Claudia said that about Heather," Daniel reminded her.

"Claudia Wolf? That fool. She's nowhere within this bloodline. She believes that she can fulfill the Sacraments and lead us into Atonement, but she's wrong. She was actually trying to rebel against me."

"So why wasn't Heather..?" Daniel began.

"It doesn't matter what she was. She's dead now, isn't she? Although she wasn't quite the Holy One that Claudia proclaimed, she's helped us out, has she not?" Dahlia cried.

"I suppose," Daniel mumbled.

"As for that girl.." Dahlia began.

"Yes?" Daniel asked.

"You say that I'm going to drive her insane, but I believe that she is driving herself insane."

"You should know better than I do her talents of premonition. She's not crazy. What if she sees beyond what we can't? Don't you remember the tragedies of this town?" Daniel said, referring to Silent Hill.

"Satan will try and interfere with anything Holy that can be brought into this world. If we attempt to bring a paradox out of a fourth dimension, then a contradicting side will fight back."

"I say just let God separate who needs to be separated," Daniel concluded.

"You cannot tell me what I shouldn't be doing!" Dahlia hissed.

"If you're such a Saint, then why are you playing God?" Daniel screamed, leaving the sanctuary, slamming the door after him.

"Become angry at me, if you dare," Dahlia proclaimed. "My time is coming. Only you can determine when."

* * *

"Unique?" Daniel called, stepping into her room once more. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears.

"No one believes me," Unique sobbed. "I must be insane. This mustn't be real."

Daniel sat by her side and wiped her tears away. "Unique, it's not true. You're not insane."

"But look," Unique said, showing him her unscarred arms. "That girl stabbed me. It seemed so real, but there's no evidence of it ever happening. Everything around me is fake." She lied her head down.

"They're not fake," Daniel explained after hesitating.

Unique stopped sobbing at forced her head up to look into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"They're not fake," he repeated, and placed his fingers over her arm, peeling back a thin layer of fake skin. Unique's eyes widened when she noticed the familiar scar beneath.

"So, I'm not.." Unique said.

"I don't know if what you say was real," Daniel began, "but I know that Dahlia believed that this scar would cause some type of trouble and ordered me to hide it."

"But why?" Unique asked.

"I don't know," Daniel said, looking away.

"You said she was good, that she was trying to stop Armageddon," Unique recalled.

"You can't stop Armageddon, Unique!" Daniel shouted, angry at Dahlia. "She's playing God. This isn't right. Something has to be done."

"But what?" Unique asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to do it myself. I don't want you getting hurt," he concluded, and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Unique cried, chasing him to the door. "I've gone through enough. I want to know the facts. I want to find out what's going on, too." She paused. "And I don't want you leaving me. I want you to come with me and let me show you all of the crazy places I have found myself. I don't wanna be alone anymore."

Daniel stopped, his hand on the knob, and looked into her emerald eyes. Unique grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He looked to their laced fingers and smiled. "Okay, I'll stay with you," he concluded.

Unique wiped away her tears and smiled. "Thank you," she said. She gripped his hand tighter as he turned the knob and swung the door outward. Together, they stepped into the darkness.


	13. Remembrance

Remembrance

_1st Person Mode_

Before I opened my eyes, I felt the soft movement of humming below my body, and I didn't want to move. I felt so exhausted and I realized how hungry I still was. It was dark, and I was afraid to open my eyes. I finally opened them slowly to vaguely see a windshield ahead of me, and I sat up quickly to see out the window by my side. It seems that I was back in my car, but I wasn't going to believe that everything before me was only a dream. Not again.

I panicked, because I feared that this wasn't a dream, and I wasn't going to have myself believe that it was one just yet. I looked out the window, but all I saw beyond in the mountain ridges was fog. I called out quietly, "Daniel?"

"I'm right here," I heard him call in the darkness by my side. I had been leaned against the opposite window. "Where are we?" he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I think.. we're in my car," I said.

He looked around for a moment, and then nodded. "Sure is."

My suspicion grew. "What? How would you know?" I asked.

"Dahlia and I brought you into the Cathedral after your car had crashed," he explained.

"Did you know I was.. going to be here?" I questioned. I paused. "Wait, we crashed? Then where's...!"

"Your parents.. are dead," he confessed.

"By who!" I cried.

"They merely died in the car accident. There was no helping.."

"So now all of my family has died! Why couldn't I predict their deaths!" I paused. "I had a premonition, or maybe, it was a flashback, but it wasn't until later when I was recovered at the hospital."

"Of what, exactly?" he asked.

"Just the same as now, except you weren't by my side. I was sleeping and saw a blonde girl get into the seat by my side, but it wasn't until later that my dream continued, except this time, she was a brunette." I paused. I leaned forward and saw that no one was driving the car and panicked.

"Calm down," Daniel said, restraining my arms. "This is all a dream, right?"

"But you said what happened before wasn't.." I began.

"Perhaps some things are real, and some things are fake. Obviously, both of us are trapped in an enigma of a dream."

"The girl.." I spoke when the car began to stop. I looked ahead to see her through the windshield.

"I'll climb in front and watch this unfold," Daniel said, and pulled himself through the cranny and into the passenger's seat. The door at my side opened, and the shy, pale girl with matted blonde locks of hair pulled herself inside. She didn't stare at me, just as before.

"She looks so familiar," Daniel claimed, staring at her from behind. As to be expected, all was just a dream, and she did not respond to Daniel's remark.

"I thought so, too, but I figured I was just crazy," I admitted.

"Why did you think that?" asked Daniel.

"She wasn't familiar by school standards. I hadn't seen anyone like her from school, but her face, her features.." I stopped.

"What are you saying?" he persisted.

"I'm starting to question my origin more, for you see, I'm wondering if my grandmother is who she really was." I looked to Daniel. "My grandmother wasn't even in her thirties yet, but I was branded to believe that she was my grandmother, but I always questioned it."

"You already know that your mother wasn't who she claimed," Daniel added.

"I know that, and I'm wondering if maybe my grandmother.. was just my mother."

"Why couldn't you conclude that earlier?" Daniel asked.

"Because I had always heard that my mother was someone else; that I had been birthed from another woman."

"Maybe she's a Godmother?"

"I don't know, but perhaps my whole family isn't all who they claim."

"What does this have to do with this girl sitting here?" Daniel asked, motioning towards the blonde girl.

The hairs on my arms began to stand, as well as the hairs on the back of my neck. I inched away from her, my eyes wide with fear. I sensed danger, and she opened her eyes. They were a deep, emerald green, such as mine. From there, I concluded who she was.

"Heather," I whispered.

"Heather Mason?" Daniel yelped. "There's no way! She just walked in.." He shut his mouth quickly.

"She just walked in where? When!" I shouted.

"The Cathedral," he continued. "She walked in just several days ago, claiming that she 'had to do what she had to do'."

"Referring to what, exactly?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Daniel began.

"Then spill it," I pushed persistently.

"I'm afraid I can't," Daniel explained.

"Why not?" I asked impatiently.

"Maybe later, but I can't right now." He paused, and looked ahead. "This is the end of your road trip."

I blinked, and looked ahead through the windshield. As though she appeared out of the rockcliff by our side, the other side, a guardrail, beyond there, mountain ridges, a lanky brunette in a similar white gown as the supposed Heather stepped out into the middle of the road, but she did not move. Instead, she stood and defended herself as though waiting for an impact, but the impact never came. I yelped in surprise when the car swerved sharply for the right and over the guardrail. My head swiftly smacked against the car's hard interior.

Daniel grabbed my hand several seconds before. That was the last thing I recalled.


	14. Alternation

**Note: I apologize for not having written anything in such a long while. As I mentioned a while back, I've been in the process of moving and couldn't type any new chapters. By the time I was considering continuing my chapters, I noticed that I couldn't log onto for some reason, and now I find that they've completely gone and messed it up. I guess I'll have to adjust to it.**

Alternation

_3rd Person Mode_

Unique opened her eyes to the dewy, mossy ground below, her face in the soft grasses. She rubbed her head. Her ears were ringing. She panicked when she looked up and saw that Daniel was not at her side.

"Daniel?" she cried.

"I'm right here," he moaned, several feet away from where she was. He crawled over to her, and cradled her to keep her chills away. The fog was thickening. Daniel hadn't a clue of anything familiar around him. There was only a road that led further into the fog and a metal fence at their backs.

"Where are we?" asked Unique.

"It's strange," Daniel began.

"What is?"

"Where's the car? Why did we end up here? No tracks, no car, no mess.." Daniel stopped.

"Are you hurt?" Unique asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Daniel confirmed. "I know where we are. We're several hundred yards from Rosewater Park."

"Rosewater Park.." Unique began.

* * *

_1st Person Mode_

I closed my eyes in the chilling air, and I felt the aura of my body lift itself far away and into the park nearby. In the distance, I saw a woman, her hair blonde and short. She was wearing a short, plaid skirt, knee-high boots, and a red blouse buttoned low. She turned to face me. She smiled.

I opened my eyes. She seemed so frightening. So familiar.

"We have to go there," I confirmed.

"What for?" asked Daniel.

"There's something there. A woman." Without another word, I stepped further into the fog, and followed the road ahead for the park.

"Hey, wait for me!" Daniel called, and quickly followed after.

There was a deadly silence, even for only a few hundred yards that we walked. Daniel was very anxious, as though he was expecting something to pop out any second. I tried to ignore him, but the more worried he seemed, the more it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I ventured into the park. What sun may have existed high about the deserted place had been blocked by more clouds, had that been possible. It began to darken, and I felt as though I may have been standing in snow, for the ground beneath me seemed colder now, but I didn't look down. I just continued for the lakeview, searching for the mysterious woman.

Daniel called behind me. He seemed panicked, but his voice didn't reach me. I moved further still, as though something possessed me to.

I saw her at last. She turned to face me, and I stopped dead in my tracks, for her attire changed within a second of what I saw of her before. Her face and hair, the same, but now, she was standing in a hospital gown, a shotgun wound to her head. She cried tears of blood.

I screamed, and faced Daniel. He held me close, and I then noticed the ground beneath me and why it seemed so different from before: the ground was no longer grasses and bricks, but was replaced with rusted grating, further below, still, saw no end. A neverending abyss.

"What's happening?" I asked. I held my head as I felt a wave of pressure squeeze me, and static entered, as well. I looked up to where the woman had stood to see a letter on the ground in her place. It appeared to be part of a family tree:

Dahlia and ?  
Alessa (Cheryl)

"Too weird," I merely answered.

"Lemme see that," Daniel said, knelling to the ground. His face turned pale immediately after reading it.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing," he quickly said, and snatched the note from off of the ground. Under it's formal position, stuck in a hole in the grating, was a small handgun, loaded with fifteen rounds.

I looked to the other side of the paper as Daniel was examining this strange riddle. On the back of the paper was a scrawled message. "GOOD LUCK."

"Way weird," I confirmed, shaking my head.

"Give me that," Daniel claimed.

"What? This?" I asked, wavering the handgun in front of him.

He nodded, quite serious. "Yes, lemme have it."

"I know it's not a toy, you know," I said, as though I was being lectured from my father. "And I've had practice. I'm a very good shot, if that's what you're afraid of."

"You don't know the dangers out here," he shouted.

"I was stabbed by one of them, thank you." I paused. "You're beginning to realize that this isn't a dream, aren't you?" I quipped.

He didn't reply.

"I'll be fine. I know what I'm up against. Far more than you, I'm sure."

I turned and followed the grated path for the other side of the park, and hopefully, another exit. I felt Daniel's eyes on me, and had a sudden urge of danger. He sensed that I felt his threatening eyes, as well. From all that I had experienced thus far, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to turn the gun on him.


	15. Intimidation

Intimidation

_1st Person Mode_

To be quite honest, I was scared to death of Daniel. Although he hadn't raised his voice in defense or had shown any signs of being much of a threat, I was rather intimidated. Of course, I couldn't quite put a firm finger on my fears for what had been happening. There was that one clue of perhaps some type of lead: that paper with a lead to a family tree, perhaps?

All beyond was darkness, much like the emptiness below the rusted grates below my feet. I feared that any second, this limited floor beneath would collapse and I would fall into a neverending void. I gripped the handgun tighter.

Guns actually frightened me. Yes, I was trained fairly well with them and knew of their dangers. My father was a former police officer, and was actually more concerned for my safety after quitting the force when he heard that one of his members on the team had lost his son due to a misfire in the home of a domestic gun. My father was very overprotective. He's taught me of firearms since I was eleven years old.

And here I was, letting fear get in my way. Don't think, just shoot, so said my father, but how can you not think about what you're possibly going to kill? What if you're in a line of duty? Sometimes, I questioned my father's conscious.

I sensed danger. I fell to my knees when I felt static ringing in my ears, and I feared what lied ahead. I heard Daniel's local footsteps.

"Are you alright?" he asked, knelling to my side.

"I'm fine," I confirmed, holding my ears still. I had dropped the handgun. The ringing was unbearable.

"I'll take that," Daniel said, swiping the gun from off of the ground before I had a chance to retrieve it.

"Give that back," I yelled, my eyes wincing from the siren.

"You don't have the courage to shoot another human." He smiled. "Rookie."

"What do you mean by that?" I said, standing as the static subsided.

"I mean this," he muttered, taking the barrel of the gun to his head. I quickly swept it from his hands as he pulled the trigger. A bullet rattled against something metallic in the distance.

"What's wrong with you?" I cried. "Are you insane?"

"I'm stopping any threat that may come to you in the future," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "You're no threat to me."

"One of us has to die, Unique," he screamed.

"How do you figure?"

"I'm not going to kill you. I won't kill another human, but Dahlia seems to think.." He stopped.

"What does Dahlia have to do with anything?" I quipped.

"She's.. my mother," he admitted.

"Your mother?" I stopped. I backed slightly from him. "Then that means that you're Walter Sullivan's brother?"

He did not reply.

"Daniel," I began. I stepped forward towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just because you're the sibling of a killer doesn't mean that you have to die."

Again, he did not reply.

"Alright?" I pushed.

"Unique," he began, and laughed. "You're so ignorant." He looked up. I clearly saw that he was holding back his tears. "But I can't tell you what's going on. You wouldn't understand even if I did."

"Then explain," I said firmly, pushing him back some. "What's going on? Maybe I'm not the senseless little girl who knows nothing."

"The premonitions.." He paused.

"My premonitions? What of them?"

"They're not your own. You'll find that out soon." He brushed past me, and further still into the darkness beyond.

I looked behind me to see the handgun still lying on the rusted ground. I picked it up, and pursued after Daniel. "What do you mean they're not my own?"

"The Sacraments! Don't you see? Didn't you remember the Walter Sullivan Case? The Twenty One Sacraments?"

I said nothing.

"Well, the Sacraments are not complete." He fell to his knees, his eyes leaking tears. "I promised I would never kill another human being.."

"Daniel?" I said, knelling by his side to comfort him.

"But it wasn't me," he continued. "It wasn't my fault." He looked up to me, his eyes, glazed with tears. "You'll hate me forever."

I said nothing. I assumed he was going crazy. I stood and gently helped him stand. He said nothing else, or nothing else I could understand, anyways.

We have to get out of this town, I thought. It's driving both of us to the point of insanity.


	16. Puzzle

Puzzle

_3rd Person Mode_

Ahead lied the amusement park, and Daniel couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. The amusement park was on the other side of the town, far away from Lake Toluca, and so why was it here?

The park held no comfort to either Unique nor Daniel. There were no bright, flashing colors and laughing children. Instead, Unique expected children that were very unlikely anticipated: the small girls with knives of the hospital, she feared. There was faint music, but it was badly out of tune, and in minor key, which added to the terror.

Unique followed the faint music to the carousel nearby, which was also covered in rust. She also noticed that empty cages hung in the air by chains that reached as high as the high could see. Higher into darkness, much like the emptiness below them. Unique shook away her chills, feeling that she could be sucked into the darkness forever.

Alone.

Unique stepped onto the carousel and screeched when she heard a loud thump. She fell back and onto the ground. The rusted floor echoed and shook. She held her breath for any noise that followed after.

"Are you okay?" asked Daniel.

"I'm fine," Unique said, using Daniel to stand. She looked up to see that a section from the roof of the carousel had collapsed, and several dolls hanging by ropes had fallen into midair. They were dirty, torn, and had several different inscriptions written in blood on each face of each doll. Their sequence was as follows:

1 2 1 3 2 4

5 6 7 X 8 X

9

10

Q

Each X represented a child that was not born of a previous generation. For instance, 1 and 2 had children 5 and 6, but parents 1 and 3 had only child 7.

On the face of doll Q held a memo. A riddle. Unique read it aloud:

Welcome, stranger, to the tree

of anger, incest, hypocrisy

Here, you will find much bloodshed, woe

Thou should turn back, but nowhere to go.

Your destiny? To find he who

will have another turn of the screw

Your reward? Shalt see, impatient is ye

so are you ready to begin?

1 seen twice, for she slept with 2

and he was unaware what he'd gotten into

for the offspring, 5, was also father to 7

who would fall in his father's steps as he grew.

2 was a stranger who slept, also, with 4

a prostitute, who'd be later killed by 3

who killed, also, 8, but in holy grounds.

The sister of the murderer, 6

gave birth to 9, who passed the child to 10

and a miraculous miracle happened of Q.

But what of 7?

Seems so innocent, but yet, cursed to lead the path of sin

as the fresh life of the new spring will begin.

And so who shalt be punished for the sin of deceit?

The sin of murder and rape?

Take all of the before, and see what's in store;

choose your destiny, your fate.

"Uhm," Unique began, and moved to pull one of the dolls. Daniel stepped ahead of her, instead, and pulled doll 7. "What are you doing?" asked Unique. "He was the innocent one."

"One shouldn't question the innocence of men," Daniel merely said. Unique stepped back and shook her head. He sounded almost possessed.

But what Daniel anticipated was actually true. The dolls rose back to the ceiling by their ropes, and Unique stepped forward to look up into the empty ceiling when a body held by a noose broke it's weight under her fall. She screamed and backed away from it.

"What is that thing?" she yelped.

Daniel, under closer inspection, saw that the body seemed familiar: a blonde woman with a green skirt, knee high, brown boots, and a white vest covering an orange shirt. Unique saw her as familiar when she stood.

"That's the girl I saw in the mirror several days ago," she explained.

"Do you know who she is?" Daniel asked.

Unique shook her head. "She seems slightly familiar, but I'm not sure who it is."

Daniel said nothing, but examined, next, the paper that was tacked to the back of the woman. The next part of the tree:

Dahlia and ?

Walter

"So Walter had a sister?" Unique turned to Daniel. "Do you know who she is?"

"I guess that would make her my aunt.. or cousin, or something like that," Daniel answered.

"How do you figure?" asked Unique.

He shook his head. "Whatever, it's complicated." He took the paper, folded it, and placed it in his pocket. "Let's continue moving."


	17. Confession

Confession

_3rd Person Mode_

Further into the fog and darkness, and the echoing steps of the grating below, Daniel and Unique walked on. Upon obvious near distance of Silent Hill, Unique began to recognize buildings as they neared the small town, and in the air screeched something of terror. Animals, demons, whatever they were, lurked nearby or far. Their distance was unknown.

"You'll panic," Daniel told Unique, referring to the handgun. "Let me have a hand at that."

"No, you'll shoot yourself," Unique said sternly.

"I'm more concerned about what may happen to you now instead of my own death." He paused. "I have to protect you. I don't know what may happen even if I'm out of the picture. Besides, the guilt will kill me faster than a bullet."

"Guilt of what?" asked Unique.

Daniel stood silent. "We're nearing the South Ashefield Heights."

"The resident of Walter Sullivan," claimed Unique.

Daniel nodded. "Exactly. You'll see for yourself and perhaps, soon find the pattern of what has happened. All will lead back to one trace."

After several yards of walking still, Daniel and Unique found the old apartment building concealed behind a tall, rusted fence, secured in chains, but the chains held no lock, so Daniel briskly pushed the brittle chains aside. He squeezed in through a crack that was revealed between the doors, and pulled Unique through. From here, he opened the creaky doors to the inside of the complex.

Pitch black darkness.

"I can't see a thing," Unique claimed.

Daniel felt along the walls, and was amazed to find that the power still worked, but what surprised him more was what he saw beyond the lights: the alternative world had ceased, at least, for now. All appeared as normal. South Ashefield Heights.

"I will take you to room 302," Daniel said, and led Unique by the hand for the stairs.

The silence was earpiercing. Although it seemed more peaceful compared to the outside, where the cries and screams of the demons beyond the windows were clearly heard, although they could not be seen, Unique had been aware of their presence.

But what scared her more now than before was the fact that she felt an aura of power. Something powerful enough to stop the demons.

To the third floor they climbed, and Daniel led Unique down the dimly lit hallway and to the door of 302. Slowly, he pushed forward inside, and all was gray, bland. Candles were lit among the living area, on tables, countertops, down the hallway, and beyond. Still, all was silent.

"What's that smell?" Daniel asked, covering his nose in disgust.

"It's coming from down the hallway," Unique said, stepping in that direction cautiously.

Daniel led her to the back of the hallway, where a large hole was made in the wall. He felt through the inside for a lightswitch hanging on the wall, but the bulb provided little light.

Unique stepped ahead of him, and never expected anything like she had bumped into.

"What is that?" she screamed, stepping back. She saw a pale, pasty face, blood dripping from his eyes. The eyes of a midaged man. Below him lingered a pool of blood, and drowning in his once internal liquids was a small boy, face down in the floor, a broad sword protruding from out of his back. Whilst the older man held the sword, he also faced his fate, for several shards had pierced through his flesh, and contained him to a cross from behind.

"Who could've..?" Daniel asked, but stopped. "No.."

"Daniel?" asked Unique, looking to him.

"Dahlia's wrong," he said, falling to his knees. "I didn't do this. I didn't murder him this way."

"You murdered him?" yelled Unique.

"Yes, but.." Daniel began.

"How could you!" Unique screamed.

"Are you aware that this is Walter Sullivan? He could've killed you!" Daniel spat in defense.

"It doesn't matter! He's your father!" Unique replied.

"Yeah, well, he's played out several roles that needed not be completed," Daniel said in riddle.

"What are you saying?" Unique stopped. "You couldn't have killed him," Unique said, backing from the two bodies.

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel.

"I killed him," Unique said, looking down at her hands. "I killed him myself." She looked up to Daniel.

"Dahlia is making you believe that," Daniel said.

"But.." Unique began.

"Maybe it was just a dream. It had to have been." Daniel paused. "It doesn't matter who killed him. He's dead," Daniel mumbled.

"What did you say?" Unique asked.

Daniel did not answer. He was examining the small body, and found a note stuck in between the sword and the child's corpse.

"What is that?" asked Unique. She snatched it from Daniel's hands.

Revenge of the Paradox...Walter Sullivan Jr.

Seeker of Envy...Miranda Du'shat

Damnation of the Conceiver...Heather Mason

Tribulation of Satan...Walter Sullivan Sr.

"Miranda?" Unique asked. Her eyes narrowed for Daniel. "What is this about?"

Daniel shook his head and looked away from her.

"Dammit, Daniel! Tell me now! Why is Miranda on this list? What does it mean?"

Daniel looked up, still keeping his gaze away from Unique. "She was one of the people who had to die as a Sacrament to open the Holy Gates of Paradise, which is what Dahlia is planning."

Unique's eyes widened. "Then you know who killed her!" She glanced over to the former Walter Sullivan. "Tell me, did Walter kill my sister?"

"No," Daniel said, avoiding her stare, still. His eyes began to tear up.

"Then who killed her? Tell me if you know!" Unique demanded.

Daniel hesitated. "I did."


	18. Hatred

Hatred

_1st Person Mode_

I fell to my knees, and almost laughed, but didn't. I didn't believe it to be true at first. Had Daniel not acted so seriously, I probably would've hesitated, but I had nothing to say. I had nothing to feel right now. How could someone like Daniel, as sweet as he was, the one whom I almost loved as for security, turn his back on me like this?

My hands were in the blood of Walter's that had spilled on the floor, but I hadn't noticed, nor did I care, but I looked into the dark pool beneath me and saw my reflection, and then Daniel's behind me.

Murderer, my mind whispered. "How dare you!" I screamed, looking into the pool of blood still. I closed my eyes. "Why!"

"Unique, I had no idea," Daniel began.

"How many people exactly have you killed?" I asked. "When will you stop?"

"I didn't know," he repeated.

"Daniel, don't you see?" I shrieked. "It doesn't matter who the hell you kill! It's still a living person! But why me? Why my pain? Why my suffering?"

"If you'll shut up, I'm trying to tell you that I didn't know that she was your sister," he said in defense, then paused. "I did know."

"Well, did you know or not?" I shouted, pushing myself from off of the ground. My face was flared and burning, as well as my eyes with anger.

"I knew that there was a Unique Du'shat and a Miranda Du'shat." He said nothing more.

"And so you're after me now," I said, taking the handgun from off of the ground. I pointed it to his head.

He smiled slightly. "Go ahead, shoot me."

"You'd want that, wouldn't you?" I spat angrily. "You'd want me to shoot you so you can be let out of your misery and never see me again? Never have to live with the guilt? You'd be away from this hellhole of a town!"

"You don't understand," he said. "I have to die. You'll be in danger."

"Am I not enough?" I cried.

"I'm not going to kill you," Daniel said. He looked over his shoulder. "It's not in the Sacraments."

"What do you mean 'It's not in the Sacraments'?"

"You're the final one of the Sacraments," he explained.

"I'm.. going to die?" I asked, lowering the gun to the floor.

"I'm not really sure," he said. "But the Sacraments won't continue if you kill me," he said, reaching for the gun.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" I scorned.

"Four of the seven Sacraments have already been fullfilled. We can stop Dahlia's plan."

"I have no reason to do anything anymore," I mumbled, looking to the floor.

"Why so?" asked Daniel.

"I wanted to find my sister's killer. Now that I have, I have no reason to stay with you." I brushed past him. "You can fix whatever Dahlia is brewing up yourself."

"But I can't," Daniel said.

"And why not?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

"Because Dahlia is the next to die," he answered.

"And then what?"

"After that, she's going to have me.." He stopped.

"Have you what?" I quipped.

"I can't tell you," he said, lowering his head. "The problem is that I already have some feeling for you," he admitted.

"Why is that a problem?" I hesitated. "I feel the same way."

"But it can't be mutual. It's just... wrong, Unique. You'll understand someday."

"Why should I help you when you killed someone that I dearly love?"

"Because you are the Reaper of Paradise," he said, stepping closer to me. "And I believe that with your power of premonition, you and I can find a way to stop Dahlia."

I kept my gaze away from him as he held my shoulders.

"If not for me, for the sake of humanity. Maybe nothing will happen, but what good can come of playing God?" He pushed his face closer to mine. "She will die by my hand. She will be the next to die, and I may not be able to contain myself. It may be inevitable by myself. I'm not strong enough."

I looked into his brown eyes. "Will this bring Miranda back?"

"No," he answered quietly, "but if you help me, you will be able to survive. I should die for my sins."

"Don't say.."

"But I want you to live on," he continued. "This curse has to be broken. You'll soon find out the hex on this family."

"But I'm not involved with your family," I said.

He slipped past me and back into the bland, lifeless hallway beyond. "You are more than you know," he replied.


	19. Identity

Identity

_3rd Person Mode_

After leaving South Ashefield Heights, Daniel followed the road, Unique closely following behind, down a familiar trail as before. Most of the roads had seemed familiar due to the rusted hue and darkness of each street corner and alleyway to the left and right, but Daniel seemed almost drawn to a tall building at the end of the corner.

"The hospital?" asked Unique, stopping as Daniel did.

"I know that you told me earlier that you witnessed the killing of your sister, as though you were there as it happened." He paused. "You probably noticed a hooded man with another stranger. You're probably assuming the hooded killer to be myself."

Unique said nothing.

"I will show you that I am not that heartless." Daniel looked back to Unique and took her hand. As they stepped through the double doors at the front, a bright light engulfed them.

And all as was as familiar before. Unique stepped out from a small door and into the hallway as before. She looked back to see that Daniel was still holding her hand. Anxiously, she backtracked several doors before and into the familiar world as her own. She returned to the night of the murder, and watched as it was played back as though a horror film.

She stepped into the home, and walked back to what used to be that of Miranda's room. Again, she jumped when a tall man swept past and through her as though she, a ghost. But this time, she was more observant of the stranger in the shadows. Her heart fell.

"That was you," she said, looking to Daniel.

He nodded. "I supplied the knife, but.." He looked to Unique. "I didn't kill her. I was just the messenger."

"But why?" asked Unique.

"I didn't know what was going on at the time. I was just told to follow Walter to this house."

"So, Walter was the one who killed Miranda?"

"You didn't doubt it was me, listening to the tape player?"

"I never assumed it was you, that is, until you told me," Unique said. "The man in the recording had a gruff voice. That's why I was so slow to respond when you told me that you killed her."

Daniel didn't respond.

"Why do you believe that you killed her?" asked Unique. "You just helped in the murder, but only with the weapon."

"Had I not have been there to supply the knife, there would have been no murder," said Daniel.

"Walter could've killed her with his own hands. Don't you think that was possible? He also raped her."

"No, the police just assumed she was raped because she was naked when they found her. Walter was searching for a birthmark on the inside of her thigh that looked like a Pagan star."

"Miranda had a birthmark like that?" asked Unique.

"Because Dahlia hexed her, yes. You, also, have a mark," Daniel admitted.

"Where?" Unique quipped.

Daniel walked around behind her, and pulled Unique's fine hair over her head. He traced a symbol under the fine hairs on her neck. "Right at the end of your hairline, you have a symbol of a circle with three small circles embedded within it."

Unique's eyes widened, and she pulled away from Daniel. "How do you know all of this?"

"Miranda was hexed and it was borne into her flesh," Daniel continued, "but you were born with that mark on your neck. I have the same mark here," Daniel said, showing the small symbol branded behind his right earlobe.

"So, what does it mean?" Unique asked, irritated.

"It means everyone in this family has the Mark of the Demon." Daniel stopped abruptly.

Unique was silent. "What do you mean 'everyone in this family'?"

Daniel said nothing.

"Are you meaning to tell me that I'm.. related to you?" Unique asked, backing away from Daniel. The ground they stood on turned dark, and soon, the rest of the world was consumed in darkness. They were returned to the hallway in the hospital once more.

"I told you that you were more involved with my family than you knew," Daniel addressed.

Unique held her head, and turned away from him. "This can't be happening." She turned to Daniel, still in a daze. "I can't be related to your sicko family!"

"That was kind of uncalled for," Daniel said calmly.

"Then what are we, Daniel?" Unique screamed.

"Distant cousins," he merely answered.

"Oh, my God. This is so insane," Unique said, turning from him again.

"You'll soon find out how, but it still may not make much sense to you," Daniel said.

"Then at least explain to me why you're lying," Unique spat.

"Why would I lie to you? Your whole family was a fake, including your grandmother's identity, if you're believing that she was related to you at all."

"I have time," Unique said, pressing her weight to the nearest wall. She leaned against it, her arms crossed. "Explain to me my dysfunctional lie of a life. Make things just a little bit more confusing for me."

Daniel shrugged. "If you insist."


	20. The Tree

The Tree

_1st Person Mode_

"Well, for starters, I've been holding onto this for a while," Daniel said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a folded slip of paper and opened it to another portion of a family tree:

Dahlia and ?Dahlia and Walter? and Maria

Walter, AlessaDanielEileen

I had snatched the paper from him and examined it. I flinched, and almost anticipating the answer, I asked, "Why didn't you show this to me earlier?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weird, but since you've figured out that I'm apart of the Sacraments, and all that I've done to continue the cycle, not much more can freak you out, especially now that you've figured out that you're part of my family."

"So, where do I fit in from here?" I asked.

"First, I'll explain to you a few things:

"As you may already notice, Dahlia married some unknown man. I'm not really sure what happened between them. I heard rumors that it was rape because I never heard from him after they had Alessa and Walter, but I looked into his records several years ago, and he hadn't been convicted of such a thing."

"Do you know his name?" I questioned.

"I used to, but it's slipped my mind. I didn't care after so long, and just put it out of my mind, but what blew me away was the fact that the second to last Sacrament of the Twenty One that Walter executed before the recent seven, 'The Mother Reborn,' was Eileen Galvin, his cousin."

"Why did he kill her?"

"Walter killed everyone who had some association with him. Most of the people had somehow interfered with Room 302, which he had called his mother."

"What occured there? Who was the real mother of Walter?"

"Dahlia. Aren't you looking at the family tree?"

"But didn't he know that all along? He hasn't found out about that until recently?"

"Dahlia had two children; twins," Daniel continued. "Alessa and Walter. She saw Alessa as a goddess, quite literally. She saw Alessa as the rebirth of our own God, and Walter, just the opposite. She conceived them in South Ashefield Heights, room 302."

"So, what? She just abandoned Walter there because she felt he was an unholy child?" I asked.

"She felt that Walter would somehow interfere with her plans for Alessa and dropped him off in Room 302. Several years later, as an infant, he was taken in by Wish House, and she checked up on him several years following as a stranger, and began to take him under her wing. Since he was young, she determined for herself if, perhaps, she had made a mistake about Walter, and soon came to realize that she could trance him into working for her by using Room 302 as a bribe."

"So, what about the small Walter? Where did he come from? How did he exist while Walter Sr. did?"

Daniel shook his head. "There are so many holes in this family as to where things can't be explained, but I believe that he was a reincarnation of Walter Sr. How that happened, I'm not sure, but he was the first Sacrament as 'Revenge of the Paradox.' When Walter figured out that Room 302 wasn't his mother, and, instead, Dahlia was, he had no reason to follow through with assuming that the apartment was his home anymore, so he burned it down, along with the memories left behind in it."

"And that's how Walter Jr. died?"

"Yeah. That was sixteen years ago. After that, Dahlia and Walter.." He paused.

"They what?" I pushed.

"They had an affair, and had me." He shook his head in disgust.

"So, what about your grandfather? The unknown man? Who was the wife that gave birth to Eileen?"

"Her name was Maria. She was an exotic dancer here in Silent Hill. She had a distant twin sister named Mary who was hospitalized in his town after suffering some disease. Her husband strangled her soon after." Daniel turned to look at me. "You may have heard about him in the newspaper: James Sunderland? He committed suicide when he realized what he had done by driving his car into Toluka Lake."

"So, he was part of the curse?"

"It seemed that way. Several years ago, a man came to this town by the name of Harry Mason," Daniel continued. "He had a young daughter named Cheryl. He was in a car accident and came to the town to search for her. It seemed that Cheryl was the reincarnation of Alessa, Dahlia's daughter. Alessa later gave birth to a child and died shortly after. Harry took the girl into his care for seventeen years. Her fate was as the Fourth Sacrament."

"What was her name?"

Daniel hesitated. "Heather Mason."

"But, that's impossible!" I screamed.

"I knew you would question that," Daniel said, pushing himself from the wall. "Heather Mason was your grandmother, right?"

I nodded.

"It's true, Heather Mason was your 'grandmother,' but the old woman you know as your grandmother under the name of Heather only had that name assumed as her own."

"Then, who is the real Heather Mason?"

"She's a young woman about the age of thirty five, or was so before she died several days ago." Daniel paused. "In case you were to find out about your family being a fake, your mother's mother, Sandra Du'shat, was to assume the name Heather Mason, so you would not feel as insecure and out of place if you realized the truth about your family."

"Then who is this Heather Mason? The real Heather Mason? How is she my grandmother when she is so young?"

"Even if I were to tell you, you wouldn't understand," Daniel explained. "I think it's best that you see for yourself."

"How?" I snapped.

"There are still sections of the family tree scattered around different places," Daniel said. "Pursue to find out more about your family if you wish, but what we need to do right now is find out what to do about Dahlia."

"Hey, don't run away from me!" I yelled, following him to the next door.

"You're the one running," he said, and stepped through the next door without me. It slammed after. I stood there in the silence, the darkness. Alone.


	21. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: The riddle from several chapters before is rementioned in this chapter. Look back to "Puzzle to review. Also, I have made a terrible mistake and left out a chapter in the middle. Go back and read it, please. The title is "Fear."**

Confrontation

_3rd Person Mode_

"Ah, so you've finally returned," Dahlia said to Daniel as he reentered the Cathedral through the sidedoor.

"It's not like I wanted to," Daniel said. "I'm sure you've heard every word that I've protested."

"Actually, no," Dahlia answered. "I decided not to monitor you, seeing as though I could trust you not to reveal vital information to Unique?"

Daniel said nothing.

Dahlia smiled. "It matters not. It is.. inevitable that God be born from that girl."

"Who said I was lying?" Daniel said.

"You're a poor liar," Dahlia concluded. "An obvious soul to deceitfulness, just like your father: everything had to be done in absolute obviousness. He craved danger, carving numbers 01121 through 21121 into every victim's flesh of the Twenty One Sacraments."

"Don't compare me to that maniac," Daniel muttered.

"But are you and he not the same? You killed Walter, you killed Heather.."

"How can you conclude that I killed Heather?" Daniel yelled.

"..And soon, I, too, will perish by your hand," Dahlia said.

"And what if you don't? Your chronicles will be thrown off, and your proverb will be unfinished," Daniel said.

"I am unsure what to name you," Dahlia began. "Messenger? Murderer? The Fresh Lamb?"

"I won't have a name in your book," Daniel mumbled.

"Why have you returned to here, boy?" asked Dahlia.

"I needed time to think," he replied.

"What is there to think about? All of the different methods of my death?" Dahlia asked with a twisted smirk.

"No. Of how to stop this insane testament, but it's so obvious, it's so simple." He paused. "I just won't kill you."

"But you know it's inevitable," Dahlia repeated. "I know you hate me. You know that you hate me. The hatred in your heart grows the more you find out about Unique's past, but it's boiling inside of you higher and higher because of your feelings for her."

"You know nothing of my feelings for her!" Daniel shouted.

"Offensive, aren't we?" Dahlia said, turning towards the alter. "All the more weakness you have that will help you in your final moments. Afterall, you are the murderer, and you will suffer your own fate."

Daniel turned away from her. He glared at her over his shoulder.

"See the hatred that bears on your heart?" Dahlia smiled.

"I have been meaning to ask who that girl was that visited several days ago," Daniel said, changing the subject.

"That was your step-sister," Dahlia spat.

"Alessa?" Daniel asked.

"Alessa died, you fool. It was Alessa's reincarnated body. Heather."

"So that was Heather Mason? Why did she come here?"

"I beckoned her here. She has always been drawn to my voice, as you will be."

"What was she talking about? Saying that she had to die?" Daniel asked.

"That was to throw Unique off in case she heard any of our conversation, but she was, for the most part, referring to the rebirth of her soul."

Daniel said nothing.

"You see, Alessa's soul still lives within that girl," Dahlia explained. "Whenever I refer to her as Alessa, she is drawn to me as though a lost child searching for her mother." She paused. "Your fate will be similar."

"I'm not a monster," Daniel said. "Therefore, the prophecy won't come true."

"You killed my daughter," Dahlia whispered.

"I did not kill her!" Daniel screamed angrily.

"You will kill that girl with another sin of yours," Dahlia said as Daniel walked off.

But Daniel did not hear her final words. He had already stepped through the door, once more, where Unique had been trapped.

Unique was not there, however. She had seemed to return, again, to her past.

* * *

_1st Person Mode_

I had stepped through, again, to the world from before. One of the many that I had recalled from mostly horrid memories. I had returned to the Amusement Park. I felt that something had to be straightened.

I stepped up to the carousel from before, and looked to see that the dolls had dropped, again, from the ceiling above, which exceeding above my head into darkness. They were in the same order as before:

1 2 1 3 2 4

5 6 7 X 8 X

9

10

Q

The riddle had not changed, but the final paragraph was now missing. It had been tacked to the face of doll "Q", but when I removed the memo to examine it further, I noticed a message scrawled across the face of the "Q" doll:

"Who will die next? The true murderer?"

By now, it seemed so clear to me what the true answer was. Before, I didn't believe that the "7" doll should have been pulled. Now, I reached for doll "1". Instead of the set of dolls retracting back into the ceiling, they fell at my feet, and a message fell from the empty space above. It said the following:

"The tree has been cut down. The lost souls have been freed."

Suddenly, not a moment later after reading this, I felt light headed. My body ached and twitched. I fell to the ground, feeling cold and sick to my stomach. Everything went darker around me. The ground began to feel soft, and not cold and rusted as before. The sky above me turned lighter, but everything quickly went to darkness as I felt myself slipping away.


	22. Anger

Anger

_3rd Person Mode_

"So, you _were_ monitoring her," Daniel said to Dahlia.

"What makes you think I was?" Dahlia hissed.

"There is no way that those rooms would have reacted that way unless they were triggered by the Control Room. The Interrogation Rooms. Her brain waves control was activities that happen there."

"Perhaps," Dahlia said, turning from Daniel. "But you must be aware that the rooms don't expand as far as you and her traveled? Some of it had to do with the awakening of a Divinity."

"You mean Satan?" quipped Daniel.

"I mean God! God is coming closer, don't you see it? God is beckoning you," Dahlia cried. "The time is coming. The time for me to be sent from this world and you to carry out your mission to help that girl conceive our God."

"Wait, has that been your plan all along? You want me to get her..?"

"Pregnant? What else was there to assume?" Dahlia said calmly. "She is not pure. Claudia gave birth to that girl, which has made her half mortal." She turned to Daniel. "Because you are an incest child, born of Walter and I, you have powers of that of a Divinity."

"And you're admitting that the Divinity in this case is Satan?" questioned Daniel.

"In this case, yes, but God always wins in the struggle for power against Satan. The good will be brought out in her child."

"I'm not doing that to Unique," Daniel said. "Besides, she's too young."

"Nonsense. She's at legal age for that to become appropriate. Sixteen? A very appropriate time as she enters into adulthood. The age matters not. What matters is the time that we are consuming talking meaninglessly."

"I'm not going to do that," Daniel repeated. "What do you think I am? I may be a murderer, but I'm no rapist."

"I will help you, my weak minded son," Dahlia said, smiling. She turned away from him and towards the front of the alter, raising her hands, speaking in tongues.

Meanwhile, Daniel had walked along the wall of the Sanctuary, making his way for the Baptism sink. Here, he reached into the cabinet under and pulled a broad dagger from it's shelf.

"God said, 'Let there be light,'" Dahlia began. "And all as it should have been. Light entered this world, but entrusted within it's power were shadows that loomed within the purity. Since the beginning of time, there has been darkness over light, for there are no shadows without the source of rays.

"Thusly, began the Holy Sacraments of the Seven Sinners, following the Twenty One Apostles that prophesied the next Coming of our God. The first ten consisted of the original Apostles, omitting Jesus Christ and Peter, the traitor. These ten hearts were sacrificed, and then followed the eleven new prophets of the New Coming: Void, Darkness, Gloom, Despair, Temptation, Source, Watchfulness, Chaos, Mother, Wisdom.

"Following then, the sacrifices of the seven sinners:

"Revenge of the Paradox, where the evil mirage of God, Satan, is struck down.

Seeker of Envy, where God strikes down sinners of jealousy, which converges into anger, and then hatred, for the Omnipotent One.

Damnation of the Conceiver, where even the Virgin Mary must be sacrificed, for even as the mother of Jesus, she was merely mortal and born of sin.

Tribulation of Satan, where Lucifer is trialed against the battle of the Paradox.

Sacrifice of the Ancient, where as the elder of the human race is judged to represent the souls of the sinful.

Judgement of the Messenger, where Herald is damned as he turns his back on his God to save the sinful souls of humans.

And the Reaper of Paradise, the final human of purity to conceive our God of the New Coming.

"Hear my cries, O Holy One! Hear my.." Dahlia stopped. She could say no more. She looked down as she felt a sharp pain enter through her spine and into the flesh of the stomach. Blood trickled from her lips. All went blank.

All went dark.

* * *

Unique opened her eyes slowly to a dark room, in which all of the walls had been painted black. Across from her stood a mirror and she stepped forward to see that a message was scrawled across it in red. In blood?

Heather

Claudia

Unique

"The end of the tree," Unique whispered.

"Unique," Daniel called faintly. Unique looked around, as though she had heard his voice from the walls.

"Daniel? Where are you?"

"You're in an interrogation room," he said. "I'm standing behind that mirror in front of you." He paused. "Unique, get out of there now!"

"What's wrong?" Unique said, backing for the door behind her.

"I can't explain to you right now what's happened, but I need you to get out of there," he said.

"Where can I meet you?" Unique asked.

"Unique, I can't meet up with you again! Listen, you'll be able to get through the hallway now," Daniel explained. "You couldn't leave before because Dahlia led you through a string of mazes. You need to escape."

"But.." Unique began.

"Just go!" Daniel screamed.

Unique turned from the mirror and fled for the door. She heard a door several hundred feet down the hall, in the darkness, close when she had left the tainted room. Her heart pounding, she ran for the door at the end of the hallway.


	23. Runaway

Runaway

**...Sacrifice of the Ancient...**

_1st Person Mode_

My heart was pounding. My lungs were gasping for air. I wasn't used to exercise, and even though my legs were begging me to stop, my head begged otherwise. I threw back the door at the end of the hallway and stumbled over the nearest pew. I ran to the stairs of the alter and hid, at first, under it's tables. I looked ahead of me to a symbol that was etched into the wall; one similar to the description of the symbol on the back of my neck: a large circle with three small circles embedded inside. The mural was painted over in red.

Over the table's edge, I saw something drip. I looked to the ground to see a large pool of blood being formed. I slowly turned to my left and saw Dahlia's former body, blood leaking from her eyes and lips. I shrieked, but held back my tears and pulled a dagger that was protruding from her stomach out as a defense weapon.

"Come out, come out, whereever you are," Daniel taunted.

He kicked the side of the alter. I panicked, and arose from my hiding place to flee into the pews. He pursued, but stopped in his tracks soon after.

"No use running, Unique," he called. "It's inevitable." He sounded like an automated voice.

I held my hand over my mouth to hush my breathing, but it couldn't silence the pounding of my body. I sat behind the back pew and inched for the door. I reached for the knob from my hiding spot to the back door.

"There you are," he said, and walked down the aisle for my direction.

"He's seen me," I whispered, and stood to press my weight against the doors, but they wouldn't move. I heard chains rattling from the outside. "Dammit!" I screamed.

Daniel was still after me, but rather slowly. He licked his lips and smiled. I fled to one side of the Sanctuary and for a door that was foreign to me. I pressed through into a confession box, but there was a small hole at the base of the alter. I slammed the door behind me, got into a prone position, and crawled through. Almost to the other side, I heard the door open behind me. Daniel pulled at my leg.

"Come here, Unique! Stop running from me," he laughed.

"Let me go!" I screamed, and kicked at him. I escaped, and crawled into the next room. On the table, left behind were several candles, and near their position was a lighter. I grabbed the lighter and escaped out of the door ahead.

I was in a long hallway, and many choices of doors lied ahead. Impulsively, I ran for the door at the end of the hallway, and to the staircases. I climbed three stories before I heard the door at the base slam, and heavy footsteps pursuing.

I was at the roof. I pressed my weight against the door and the rusted frame gave way. As I swept through the door, I held my breath as I was taken back by a foul stench. A crematorium had been built in next to the chimney, and the bodies of the previous Sacraments, the two Walters, Heather, and then Miranda, lay inside. I gritted my teeth and ran to the open door, looking inside at the burnt corpses.

I then remembered what Heather had told me to do with the locket around my neck, even though I only knew her as a stranger: "Should the need arise," she said, "eat the Bloodstone within this locket." Even now, I don't understand, but I held tight to the pendant around my neck for good luck.

I looked down to see that a gasoline jug had been set next to the crematorium site, and I kicked it over, angry at Dahlia. Angry at Daniel. Angry that I had been dragged into this curse.

The door to the roof was kicked open, and I jumped, turning around to see Daniel had caught up with me. He smiled.

"So, you thought you'd get away taking the fire escape," he said, venturing closer to me. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees. "No, I.. I won't let you control me!" he shouted, holding his head.

"Daniel?" I said, venturing close to him.

"Unique, stay back!" he screamed. He then smiled, and stood, making his way for me again. "There are no fire escapes, no ladders," he continued, slamming the door behind him.

I said nothing, but backed for the edge as he neared me. I saw that he wasn't bluffing: I had ran myself into my own trap.

He pulled me from the edge and pushed me to the ground. He held me down by the neck, and I had trouble breathing. My eyes welled up with tears. He smirked.

"This is what you get from trying to run away from me," he said.

My eyes were burning of fumes. I was lying in the gasoline that had spewed. Unable to light the lighter, I struck it against the ground and shielded my eyes. The lighter exploded, sending a spark and lighting a flame.

My body had been lying in the gas, and I felt myself scorch, but Daniel didn't flinch, even as he knelled in the fire. The heat and smoke had engulfed me. I could no longer see. No longer feel pain.

I dropped the dagger.


	24. Revival

Revival

**...Judgement of the Messenger...**

_1st Person Mode_

I heard voices around me. I felt a bright lamp glaring upon me, but I couldn't open my eyes. I was too tired to move. Was I alive?

"She still hasn't come out of the coma?" asked one man.

"No, it's been more than a month and she's still in the coma," answered another.

"How long is she expected to be in it?"

"I don't know, man! I can't tell how long someone can stay in a coma!"

"She was in that fire in Silent Hill," said one nurse. "Remember when the Gillespie Cathedral burnt down?"

"She was involved in that?"

"We're not really sure, but investigators have been suspecting that she started it. They're not so sure, though, because they found remains of other bodies that had been burned before the fire."

"A crematorium?"

"Yes, but it was still intact for the most part. It seems that the crematorium had been built on top of the roof."

"And people are getting suspicions that the crematorium is the reason for the smog in Silent Hill?"

"Silent Hill is a big town," said one man. "The smoke couldn't be carried that far."

"Well, in any case, the fog has uplifted, and people can actually get into the town now."

"What do you mean?" asked the nurse.

"Before, people couldn't enter the town because it was blocked by miles of chained fences and locks," explained one man. "I'm not sure who would go through so much trouble to keep everyone out of a deserted town, but.."

"What happened to the residents of that town, anyways?"

"I heard rumors that the crematorium drove them away, but I think it's fishy that the town seemed perfectly peaceful until that Gillespie woman started running that Cathedral. Since then, no one has visited the town."

"A cult got started?"

"Who knows?"

"Gillespie? Didn't one of the bodies that were recovered go by Daniel Gillespie?"

"Ah, yes, the murderer. He killed more than a hundred people in that town after his father, Walter Sullivan."

"Like father, like son, I always say," said the nurse.

"He's served time by arson before," said one doctor. "but he claimed that he didn't kill anyone, nor did he set fire to anyone's home."

"Clearly insane, just like Sullivan."

"But he was an incest child. Dahlia was both his mother and grandmother."

"Ugh, disgusting."

"Well, all of that filth is gone now, from this world."

"So, what of this girl?"

"We found an empty locket around her neck, engraved in the back was the name 'Unique Du'Shat.'"

"Unique, indeed," said the nurse.

"So, what will we do with her?"

"Just keep an eye on her. That's all we can do until she wakes up."

* * *

_3rd Person Mode_

**One Month Later...**

"And following is our top story," Unique heard on the local news, her eyes still closed. She eased them open for the first time in nearly three months. "Locals are recently driving into the reopened town of Silent Hill after the Gillespie Cathedral was burnt down nearly three months ago."

"Three months..?" Unique whispered. She sat up slowly, her body aching.

"Now that the fog has uplifted, and the mysterious fence has been torn down, many residents from local towns have come to restore and explore this forgotten place. The population has begun to really boom within the last month, and everything is moving along smoothly."

"But what happened to the original residents of Silent Hill?" asked the other anchorman.

"There were rumors of a cult that was being involved within the Gillespie Cathedral, but it seems they may have been driven out by the crematorium burnings above the church."

"And below," continued the anchorman. "It seems that hundreds of bodies were found below the church grounds, and were being burned when room was insufficient."

"Were these the residents of Silent Hill?" asked the other anchorman.

"Investigators are still looking into that, but they are also looking into who started the fire of the Cathedral."

"Many people say it was started by the burning crematorium, but suspicions are looking towards Unique Du'shat, the only remaining survivor of the ruins of the Cathedral."

"Bullshit," Unique whispered under her breath. She reached for the remote by her side and switched off the television. She pulled herself from off of her bed, and fell to the floor, her legs, unresponding. "Three months," she repeated. "Have I been asleep that long?"

She crawled for the bathroom, feeling naseated. She pulled herself to the toilet and began vomitting.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" she said, her body beginning to shake. She layed on her side, her body having convulsions, her skin turning pale. She held her stomach. "Stop the pain!" she screamed, her eyes tearing.

"Dear God, get me some help in here!" one doctor screamed as he stepped into her room.

"Is this the one that they suspected was pregnant?" asked the other doctor.

"Yes! Get her into the emergency room, stat!"

"Yes, sir!" said the other doctor, and helped Unique's shaking body up onto a stretcher.


	25. Rebirth

Rebirth

**...Reaper of Paradise...**

_3rd Person Mode_

"Well, gentlemen," said the doctor over the surgery table, "we've done all we can do," he continued, wiping his bloodied hands over his brow. "All we can do now is sit and wait.."

* * *

"So, what of the girl, Unique?" asked a young doctor, who stepped into the office of one of the surgeons who performed Unique's surgery.

He shook his head. "We couldn't save her, but miraculously, the baby survived."

"But the baby was six months premature, was it not?"

"Yes, but it's having no trouble at all breathing, nor moving. It's functioning as though he were still locked away in his mother's womb."

"But the Du'shat girl didn't survive?"

"I'm afraid not," said the doctor sadly.

"What a shame. Do you know who the father is?"

"I haven't a clue, and I've taken samples from several people as suspects, but they don't seem to match."

"Do you think anyone who was killed in the fire was the father?"

"Could be a possibility, but I'm not so sure. They're far too decayed to be able to tell."

"Are there any relatives of Unique's that could take the baby into their care?"

"Unique was a foster child. Her adopted parents were found several months ago, burned to death, as their car, right outside of the town of Silent Hill."

"Who was her real family?"

"Are you ready for this one? She belonged to the Gillespie family."

"Poor girl. She was led along in a curse."

"But the curse has been broken. Maybe she will find repentance in Heaven."

"I doubt it," said the young doctor. "I'd wagger that the entire family goes to Hell."

"Andrew! That's rather unnecessary," snapped the older doctor.

"But it's true. Dahlia has been trying to perform a ritual for at least thirty years as to where she can rebirth God. She was insane. She tried to drag the rest of the family into the same matter."

"But still, it's harsh to curse on anyone grave that they be sent to Hell."

"You're right. What happened was their business. Right now, we need to find someone who will care for the baby."

"What should we name him, and where should he go?"

"We'll care for him until he's out of danger," said the young doctor as he stood, "but I have other business to attend to." He headed for the door, and closed it as he headed out.

* * *

Several days later, a funeral was held for Unique Du'shat, but she no longer had any relatives to visit her. Her body was cremated, as her family before, ironically with the locket around her neck that held her only chance of survival... 


	26. Credits

Credits

**There's a place so dark you can't see the end**

**(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend**

**The rain then sends dripping acidic questions**

**Forcefully, the power of suggestion**

**Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust**

**A spot of light floods the floor**

**And pours over the rusted world of pretend**

**The eyes ease open and its dark again**

**In the memory you'll find me**

**Eyes burning up**

**The darkness holding me tightly**

**Until the sun rises up**

**Moving all around**

**Screaming of the ups and downs**

**Pollution manifested in perpetual sound**

**The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past**

**Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete**

**A little piece of paper with a picture drawn**

**Floats on down the street till the wind is gone**

**The memory now is like the picture was then**

**When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again**

**...Linkin Park: "Forgotten"...**

Endings taken from Silent Hill games:

Silent Hill 1: Good ending. Harry escapes with the child, but he later meets his fate in Silent Hill 3.

Silent Hill 2: Lake ending. James realizes that he kills his wife, Mary, and commits suicide.

Silent Hill 3: Cheryl ending. Heather claims to be Cheryl.

Silent Hill 4: Mother ending. Henry and Eileen die, and Walter successfully sees his mother. The apartment is overrun.

Conclusion: Dahlia Gillespie had two children: Alessa and Walter. She, with Walter, conceived a third child: Daniel. Dahlia's "husband" had a child with Maria, the twin sister of Mary, James' wife, and had Eileen, who is assumed as Walter's cousin, this being the reason for her fate. Alessa had a child to assume her new body: Heather, who, from the very beginning, was cursed to having "God," as she was assumed as the "Holy One." When she neared contact with Claudia Wolf, she felt nauseated in the presence of a demon. In hopes of killing the child, she ate a small, red pill that was concealed within a locket that her father gave to her, and she threw up the living fetus. Before Heather could crush the newborn, Claudia took the fetus into her hands and consumed it whole in hopes that the child would be reborn within her. Heather thought she was insane.

Heather also thought that she had killed Claudia afterwards.

Claudia's former body was found several days later by an officer who was patrolling the city, and reported her to the hospital. In her autopsy, the doctors found that she still carried a living baby within her, and the baby was removed, cared for by the hospital until she was old enough to be taken to Wish House.

That baby was Unique.

Because Unique was born of first a divinity, and then a mortal, she was assumed as unpure, but the ravaging sins within her to reproduce with someone similar would make a child of pure divinity, or so Dahlia assumed...

_My story, as well as Unique's, ends here, but what of the future of Silent Hill?_

FIN


End file.
